Xander Who
by burgstel
Summary: Xander gets dressed as a famous British character on that fateful Halloween night, with consequences for Xander and the entire cosmos.
1. Chapter 1 A Time of Chaos

A/N Okay I admit it. I've got the YAHF bug and just had to do this one. I've seen that a few people have done some BTVS and DR WHO cross overs before, but I just have to do my take on it. ROFL.

CHAPTER ONE – TIME OF CHAOS

One Alexander Lavelle Harris, or otherwise known as 'Xander' to his friends was currently standing alone on the side walk. He was supposed to be leading a group of kids in the time honored art of trick-or-treating when the effects of a chaos spell took effect, not that Xander knew it was such at the time. When the spell hit, Xander felt dizzy and disoriented for a moment before it began to clear. All of a sudden he began to take on a posture that looked casual to the everyday observer but which was deceiving. 'Xander' looked around in complete focus and was trying to determine how, who AND why he got there and by what means.

_Just what in the name of Gallifrey is going on here? The last thing I remember is battling my arch nemesis the Master on Orion V, trying to prevent the renegade Time Lord from developing a new Time Scatter and Dilution device that he intended to unleash upon the unsuspecting inhabitants of such said planet, in an attempt to use Orion V as a launching pad for his latest insane scheme for galactic conquest!_

_Now all of a sudden I'm in a small human town surrounded by what looks like a small hoard of miniature inter-dimensional aliens which the primitive apes of this planet happen to know as daemons and vampires? Someone must really hate me! And by the looks of this town, it's definitely somewhere in a western country. I'm probably somewhere in America, by the look of things. Southern California if i have to make a bet on it.  
><em>

The man's thoughts were interrupted by a thin red head girl who had come up to him in a slight panic, but was addressing him a weird name that he had never heard of before.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed as the stranger turned to this girl and quickly responded, somewhat in a state of confusion.

"WHAT!"

"Xander! It's me!" The girl exclaimed.

"WHAT!"

"Hey, knock it off!" Willow said, starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry miss I'm afraid I don't know who or what this "Xander' is. My name is The Doctor."

"Xander quit fooling around! This is a serious situation happening here!"

"I'm sorry again but I don't know why you insist on calling me Xander, but I have no idea whom you're talking about."

"But Xander it's me. It's Willow!"

It was at this point during Willow's protestations that the Doctor had managed to get a view of his reflection in a window in a nearby parked car, and sure enough the current body he was in, was not his own. And the Doctor knew for a fact that he had not recently regenerated, so that may be some truth to the girl's words. The only question was how did he end up possessing this young man's body? The Doctor thought for a moment and missed a few words the girl had said. The Doctor looked back at the girl after a moment and politely enquired into what she just had said.

"Sorry miss but I'm not really your Xander at the moment! If I have to guess, I'm currently, temporarily 'possessing' your friend due to a manipulation in the time and quantum energy flux matrix of the space/time continuum of your universe, which just so happens to be one of many alternate realities in the multi-verse! " The man explained, though he had his doubts that this girl would understand.

"Huh? Xander this is no time for jokes! And stop it with your silly Star Trek references!" Willow complained.

"Sorry miss but I am not really joking." The Doctor sighed at the antics of this girl.

"You really don't know me?"

"Sorry, but no. And I highly recommend that we find somewhere safe to go or to take cover, as this place is a bit chaotic at the moment. Then we can work out what is going on here."

Willow sighed as she realised something strange was going on. She had dressed up as a ghost and now it appears she truly was a ghost. Xander dressed up as the lead character from a British show known as Doctor Who. Could it be now that Xander is now that British show hero? Or did he just think he was?

She then noticed that 'Xander' starting to head off, but Willow started to get in his way.

"No wait!" She pleaded even as 'Xander' walked straight through her. This in turn made the Doctor pause in surprise and truly think something strange was going on. While his surprise was minor, it did cause him to think more deeply about what was going on, and even in those few moments of surprise, the Doctor was already coming up with a plan and a solution to this mess.

"Ah I see that you are non-corporeal! How did you manage to get to this state young lady? Humans shouldn't have this kind of technology for at least another three hundred years! Oh but silly me! Never mind me, my mind kind of drifts off every now and then. Are you hurt? Are you harmed at all?" The Doctor asked and with a look of concern plastered against his face.

"Look Doctor. It's a bit hard to explain. I dressed up as a ghost tonight and now I guess I'm really a ghost. You are my best friend 'Xander' and he dressed up as this 'Doctor; from a British Television show and now I guess you really are the Doctor." Willow explained.

"Am I now? Then I think that things are just starting to make senses." The 'Doctor' replied with a silly and goofy grin on his face.

"What do you mean by that? You know what's going on here, don't you?" Willow challenged.

"I'm not entirely one hundred percent sure, but I do have a fair idea." The Doctor remarked even as he frowned.

"But regardless it's not safe here. We should find somewhere safe so we can do something about what's going on here." The Doctor added as he was determined to find out what was going on and to put an end to this mess if possible.

Suddenly a little Vampire rushed out of some nearby bushes and prepared to attack them. Willow saw that the Doctor took a defensive stance even as he was prepared to use some sort of electronic device on the creature.

"No wait! That's only a little kid in that costume! Please don't kill him!" Willow cried out.

"Don't worry my dear Willow. I have no intention to hurt the innocent. I am merely going to persuade him to go elsewhere."

"How?"

"Please pay attention as I do my best do discourage the creature without hurting it too much."

With that reply the 'creature' attacked. But before the creature got within range, the Doctor managed to use electronic device (which suspiciously looked like a small shaver but without the blade) which had been pulled from one of his shirt pockets and the Doctor then pressed a button. The said device emitted a sonic signature which while humans couldn't hear, supernatural or extra dimensional beings could hear all too well. This forced the 'Vampire' back while covering his ears in pain. The 'Vampire' then growled before running off to seek easier prey.

While the Doctor was scaring off the 'Vampire', Willow noticed something further down the street caught the red head's attention.

"Buffy!" Willow exclaimed of a sudden.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked as he turned to Willow after the 'Vampire' had ran off.

Then he turned to see the said 'Buffy' stumbling down the street somewhat dazed and disoriented, wearing it appeared to be an 18th Century noblewoman's dress.

"Buffy is mine and Xander's friend, Doctor! We have to help her!" Willow explained.

"Oh dear. I'm guessing she dressed as an early 17th or 18th century noblewoman, judging from the way she is dressed" Sighed the Doctor. Willow however, paid the Doctor's sigh no heed and promptly headed over to her friend to see if she was okay.

"Buffy! Are you alright?" Willow asked with deep concern.

"What?" Buffy replied in confusion.

"Are you hurt?" The Doctor asked the girl who looked a bit dazed as well as confused to his keen Time Lord senses. But luckily apart from that, was in perfect health.

"Are you hurt Buffy?" Willow asked as well.

"Buffy? Who's Buffy?" The girl who was Buffy asked in response to their questions.

"Oh no. I guess she's not buffy! Maybe she has amnesia?" Willow suggested, as she realised Buffy too was possessed by her costume.

"I believe that is the case. Probably because of the events of tonight so I wouldn't expect too much out of her at the moment if I was you" The Doctor that was in Xander's body warned Willow.

"Yeah okay…. But normally she's much more intelligent and proactive than this." Willow replied a bit sadly.

"What year is this? What is this place? And who is that funny looking man in the coat and strange looking shoes?" Buffy rambled off some quick questions to the strange people in front of her.

"We're friends Buffy." Willow responded.

"Friends? I don't believe we are friends. And who is this Buffy you keep mentioning?" Buffy asked again in confusion.

"And how did I get here to this strange looking place?"

"Perhaps we should get somewhere safe first and then we can talk this over." The Doctor stated as he realized that standing around in the open, on a night like this, was just asking for trouble.

As Willow continued to ask and answer questions with Buffy (with the Doctor starting to look around them warily), all three of them heard another roar. This time a real vampire had appeared, with a smaller demon by its side, which had once been a child trick-or-treating before Ethan's spell.

"This could be a bit of a pickle." The Doctor remarked as he assessed the threat of the newly arrived Vampire and the smaller demon.

"Oh no. Buffy what do we do now?" Willow asked as she turned nervously towards the Slayer. But the Slayer had been affected too and had become a true 18th Century Noblewoman, one who had been scared of her own shadow. And as a result of the Vampire's appearance (who just happened to be in his game face) and his roar, the noblewoman who had once been the Slayer a few hours before promptly fainted.

"Well I did warn you not to expect too much out of her Willow. She did dress as a Victorian Era noblewoman after all." The Doctor sighed.

"Yeah but….." Willow started to protest before she was interrupted.

"It's getting dangerous here. We should leave." The Doctor stated even as he bent over to pick up the fainted 'noblewoman' and carried her in a fireman's carry in one arm, while holding his sonic screwdriver in front of him to ward of the impending attack.

"You're not going anywhere, blood bags!" Growled, the large vampire, even as the Doctor got ready to defend Willow and the now helpless Buffy.

"Ah, I see that you're not one of the possessed are you?" The Doctor asked the vampire, even as his eyes narrowed towards the Vampire.

"What the hell are you playing at fool. I'm not one of these blood bags," the Vampire growled back in reply

"Then back off creature if you wish to live. This is your warning, and you only get ONE." The Doctor warned, even as his voice started to take a dark overtone, even as he pointed his sonic screwdriver towards the vampire.

"Ha! You dare threaten me blood bag? I don't think so!" The vampire retorted and the small demon a few yards behind him growled as they attacked.

Time seemed to slow down as the attackers launched themselves at the humans. The Doctor truly didn't want to kill anyone if he could avoid it but he realised he had no choice if he was to protect the humans. And it was his job to get them to safety.

"Right then! Don't say I didn't warn you!" The Doctor told the Vampire as he pointed and then activated his sonic screwdriver at the Vampire. The vampire only had time to blink, before he was gripped in agonizing pain. The vampire continued to struggle against the sonic attack before quickly succumbing to the attack and thus was quickly rendered to dust by Time Lord Technology. The small demon growled when he saw his friend turn to dust, he was lucky in the fact he was a few yards behind and that the Doctor had no intention in harming him. The small demon quickly ran off before he too met a similar fate.

"What the? How did you do that?" A curious Willow asked the Doctor.

"Well the answer is a bit complicated I'm afraid. And we don't have much time to get to a safe place. Perhaps I could explain later?" The Doctor suggested to Willow.

"Sure. But don't think you're getting out of explaining Mister!" Willow said to the Doctor.

"Oh perish the thought." The Doctor replied. He truly didn't understand human females sometimes.

"Willow, is there a safe place where we can go to right now?" The Doctor asked as he put his mind to getting the girls to a place of safety.

"Sure, we can go to Buffy's house. It's just down the road, not too far away from here and Buffy has a spare key around her neck so we can use that to get in."

"Very good, Willow. Lead the way to the house. It is better we get off the streets at the moment with all this chaos going on around us."

And with that, Willow led the so called Doctor down the street towards the direction of Buffy's house, who was still carrying the Slayer in a fireman's carry, while all the time thinking of a way he could possible solve this strange situation. During his many years travelling time and space he had been in many dangerous and hairy situations. But this might be possibly the strangest one he had ever been in.


	2. Chapter 2 A Dark Gathering

CHAPTER TWO – A DARK GATHERING

Elsewhere, just before the chaos spell could take affect...

The dark room within the run down industrial factory on the outskirts of Sunnydale is dimly lit with cobwebs lining one wall completely from left to right, to show that whoever inhabited the place didn't really care about cleaning the place up too much.

The master vampire known as Spike, one of the four vampires who formed the group known as the Scourge of Europe and one of his pitiful vampire minions who just happened to have been turned within the last year or so and was a book worm in his previous human life, were sitting at an old table. The Master Vampire and his nerdy minion were currently reading ancient occult texts. There was a large number or amount of texts already opened up at various pages, and lying largely discarded upon the table top.

Spike was reading a large, dark covered tome with a single minded concentration as well as a borderline obsession. As Spike read, he got a bit more frustrated as he couldn't find what he was looking for. His vampire minion wasn't having any luck either, but the minion's fear of his Master managed to keep his emotions under control. Spike threw the tome away in disgust as he what he hoped to find, wasn't in that particular tome.

"Sodding hell, this tome is bloody useless I can tell you." Spike stated with sheer disgust in his voice as he turned to look at his minion. "I don't suppose you've had any luck then eh Dalton?" Spike asked his minion.

"Sorry Spike, I'm afraid not." Dalton nervously admitted, somewhat reluctantly. He was afraid he could suffer his master's wrath at this time, when all of a sudden Spike's insane sire and sear walked near the table and decided to put her two cents worth in.

"Spike, the answer's not here. All these books are wrong." Drusilla stated. Spike considers her comment at this time and orders his minion read another tome from a nearby pile of unread tomes.

"Spike. Ms Edith says we don't have the books. None of the tomes we have hold the answers you seek." Drusilla tells Spike even while Spike and his minion look up from the tomes that they were reading. Spike looks up at his Sire with an intense look upon his face. He hadn't realized it yet, but he was close to vamping out in sheer frustration.

"Surely one of these blasted books holds the cure for you my pet? See my minion Dalton here was quite the bookworm before we turned him. That's what you call **resourceful**_._" Spike pointed out to his minion, with just a veiled hint of what would happen if the said minion failed him. The said minion could only nod as he swallowed a small lump of fear in the back of his throat. This cure was going to be tough to find.

"Spiky…..Miss Edith needs her tea." Drusilla muttered dreamily, as the insane female vampire drifted off into another one of her weird tangents. Spike shrugged his shoulders a bit before sighing. Drusilla had wondered into the room carrying one of her precious dolls with her. She had a pout and dreamy look upon her face as she hugged the doll.

"Come here, poodle." Spike says to his sire even as she wafts him. He then puts his arms around her.

"Do you love my insides? Even the parts you can't see?" Drusilla asks Spike.

"Eyeballs to entrails, my dear Drusilla. That's why I have to find this cure so we can make you all strong again."

"Why's that Spiky?"

"Well sweet once you are strong again, then we can kill the Slayer. And once the Slayer is dead, you can have your run of Sunnydale my love." Spike replied even as Drusilla drifted off again, only this time the seer was getting another one of her visions.

"Spike the stars say that the Watcher has the book we need." Drusilla stated.

"Oi! The bloody Watcher has the book you say? That's just terrific. In order to get to him, we first have to deal with that meddlesome Slayer of his." Spike said in part anger and part frustration.

"Spiky you don't need to worry. Ms Edith says that every thing is switching. Outside to inside, to make her weak."

Spike had noticed Drusilla's funny look and had heard her cryptic words. Previously experience with his sire told him that Drusilla was having another one of her visions. It quickly got Spike's attention.

"Really love. Did my pet have a vision or two now?"

"Do you know what I miss? Vampire Bats." Drusilla mention at random as she went off on another one of her insane tangents.

"Come on talk to daddy. This thing, which makes the Slayer weak. When and what is it?" Spike said as he tried to coax more information out of the seer.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Halloween my pet. Nothing happens on Halloween." Spike said in confusion.

"Someone's come to change it all. Some one who is new, who likes chaos. But we must beware of the on coming storm and the lonely trickster God because he will be cross if we try to hurt the slayer." Drusilla warned.

"What Storm? And a God? What the hell is a lonely trickster God anyways?" Spike asked with a groan as the mere act deciphering Drusilla's cryptic words made his head hurt.

"Some friends will also come to join our tea party, Spiky. The Mean Tin Men, the Nasty Pepper Pots and the Master will all come they will. They all will come to seek a Doctor." Drusilla replied, even though she was mad, she really tried to convey the seriousness of this warning to Spike. But as usual Spike was just left totally confused by Drusilla cryptic words so decided it was better to just ignore the cryptic warning. However, he did recognize the name of the Master though, or at least Spike thought he did.

"The Master did you say me pet? I'm sorry love, but don't you remember? The Slayer killed the Master last year." Spike said as he tried to get through to his insane sire.

"I know that Spiky. But Ms Edith says that this Master is from a **Time** and place very far away."

"Okay then, no worries my love. I will take care of this trickster whoever he is and then we can all have some crumpets and tea with these friends my sweet."

"Really Spiky? Truly and really?" Drusilla asked.

"I promised my sweet. I cross my non-bleeding, un-dead heart." Spike replied as he soothed his sire and lover.

"What about the book Spiky?"

"Don't worry about your pretty little head about that my pet. Perhaps these new friends might help us."

"Hmmmmmm…the stars say they might but only if they don't see the Doctor." Drusilla rambled off again, even as Spike once again sighed at her insane antics.

_Sometimes I really hate the grand poof of a sire for what he did to Dru. All this nonsense about an on coming storm, a lonely trickster God and a Doctor is just sounding totally nuts. Well bugger it if I can work out what she means. Guess I just humor her for the moment and just focus on getting that damned book from the Bloody Watcher. _Spike mentally thought to himself.

While Spike was making preparations and soothing his paramour, Ethan Rayne was making preparations in the back of his costume shop. Ethan Rayne was currently wearing a dark magical robe, inscribe with all manner of powerful, dark and magical runes. These runes would soon help in the casting of a particular spell he had in mind. One he had sincerely hoped would affect the whole of the town and attract the attention of his old friend Rupert 'Ripper' Giles. Ethan had been planning this night for months now, and had made sure that all the costumes in his store had been properly 'prepared' for the festivities for this very night.

Ethan was currently inside the back store room of his shop, where no customer was permitted to see. In here he had already set up a magical alter to the roman god of Janus, the god of chaos and changer of ways and new beginnings. He had various candles upon the said alter and all around the back room, where he was currently in the process of lighting them all.

As the light of the candles began to spread, Ethan took in the view and saw that he now had the correct number of candles, and the magical circle runes that he had drawn earlier now matched what was required of the spell he intended to cast. Upon the alter, was a marble bust of Janus. One side and a woman's face, her features were placid and beautiful while the other side had a man's face both hideous and permanently scarred in a stated of pure evil. Currently the face of the woman was towards Ethan even as he knelt down and not only prayed towards Janus, but to cast his spell as well.

As part of his preparations for the spell, Ethan got a ceremonial knife, imbued with runes of dark magic on the very blade of the knife itself. He put the blade to the palms of both hands and made a cut in both, offering his blood as part of a sacrifice needed to start powering the spell Ethan had intended to cast this Halloween night.

Ethan, once he pored a few drops of blood onto the alter and into the drawn circle of magical runes, knelt before the bust of Janus and began to pray to his chaos god.

"Oh Janus, the world that denies thee, thou doeth inhabit."

"The peace that ignores thee, thou doeth corrupth."

"Chaos. As ever, I am your faithful, degenerate son."

With the final act in casting the spell, Ethan dabs some blood from his bleeding palms onto his eyelids. He then crosses it on to his forehead. He begins to wait for the spell to start taking effect.

Ethan doesn't have to wait long before he is heard by his chaos God. The bust of Janus begins to glow a dark, evil and bright green. It begins to glow an insane intensity that forces Ethan to look away for a moment. When the glow dies down, and Ethan has a chance to look back at the alter, the bust of Janus has the face of the evil and hideous male face looking towards him. And somewhere deep within his corrupted soul, Ethan knee that his prier had been heard.

"Well then my good old friend Ripper. Shall I say, let the games begin!" Ethan stated out loud. He then smirked an evil smirk and began to chuckle to himself as he was looking forward to the amount of chaos this spell would surely bring to the small town of Sunnydale.

"Now it's time for me to get ready for Ripper's appearance. I wouldn't want to be caught unprepared now?" Ethan said to himself, even while he chuckled yet another evil chuckle. The Chaos Mage then went to make the necessary arrangements for the time when Ripper would decide to visit his little store.


	3. Chapter 3 On Coming Storm

CHAPTER THREE – THE ON COMING STORM

The Doctor, the Slayer and the red headed witch called Willow managed to get to Buffy's house without further incident. There, the Doctor didn't bother to use the spare key as he knew his sonic screwdriver could do the job much more quickly and efficiently. Willow gave the Doctor a disbelieving look, for the Time Lord ushered her into Buffy Summer's Residence. Once inside, The Doctor managed to lock the door behind them with another use of his sonic screwdriver as then went towards the couch in the living room and gently placed the Slayer onto the couch where she could recover.

"How did you do that thing with the door?" A curious Willow asked.

"Sonic Screwdriver. Never leave home without it!" The Doctor replied with a grin even as he held up his device.

"But how does it work?"

"It's complicated. But we should be safe here for now. Perhaps you could tell me a bit more about where exactly where I am and why these Vampires of yours seem to like this particular town?" The Doctor turned to ask Willow once he had put the Slayer onto the couch.

"Well you see we're in the small town of Sunnydale, approximately two hours drive south of L.A." Willow began nervously as she addressed the Time Lord.

"And the reason for the vampires being here is?" The curious Doctor asked.

"Well you might think I've got insane or crazy or stuff?" Willow babbled.

"Try me." The Doctor responded.

"Well you see, Sunnydale is built on a Hell Mouth and vampires and other demonic beings are attracted to it like moths to a flame." Willow explained.

"A Hell Mouth? I see. Hmmm, typical American ignorance. That could be the possible reason why someone would be stupid enough to build a town upon a multi – cross dimensional rift."

"Well…Hey! I am not ignorant Mister! And I wasn't the one who built this town you know! See Sunnydale was actually founded by Mayor Wilkins the First almost one hundred years ago." Willow protested.

"Mayor Wilkins the First? That name seems familiar to me for some reason, yet I can't put me finger on it at the moment." The Doctor frowned even as he started to get a bad feeling about all this.

"Well I don't know anything about Mayor Wilkins the First, but I do know his grandson Mayor Wilkins the Third is our current mayor." Willow said.

"I see. A grandson you say? Now that is interesting." The Doctor sighed as he began to think the matter over in his mind.

"But what does the Mayor have to do with our current situation? Surely you don't think he's responsible for tonight's chaos do you?" Willow asked.

"Definitely not. Something like this is too high a profile for a politician and that's only IF he truly is something other than what he seems. No matter, the mayor can wait. We have to work out how to stop the madness going on outside." The Doctor answered.

"Well then I guess you right then. We now need to come up with a plan that will solve this mess." Willow stated, even as a violent pounding on the front door could be heard. It startled the group and the noise was loud enough to make the noble woman Buffy come too. The Doctor immediately took charge and headed for the door, closely followed by Willow and Buffy.

"Don't answer it! It could be another Vampire!" Willow said nervously.

"Or it could be another human in need. I'm not going to let anyone die if I can help it." The Doctor replied.

Then all of a sudden a loud scream could be heard coming from the garden just outside the front door, which made The Doctor made up his mind and he opened the door and he charged outside. And what he saw was a civilian girl dressed in some kind of cat costume, being pursued by another kind of monster. A rather familiar monster, that made the Doctor's blood run cold. The Monster had a humanoid form, but was made entirely out of metal, cybernetics and plastics. It was a familiar old foe of the Doctor's one who he WAS NOT PLEASED to see again.

_Now I wonder how this Cyberman got to this earth, as I remember sealing that particular rift between the two alternate realities and dimensions. Something strange is going on and the sooner I find out what the better. _The Doctor thought as he placed his sonic screwdriver on a setting that would temporarily stun the creature and cause its functions to shut down for a while.

"Hmmm looks like I was right after all Willow. Here comes a young girl who could clearly use my help." The Doctor replied even as he went into action to make some adjustments to his sonic screwdriver before attacking the said monster.

"Surely he does not mean to leave us in this wretched place. And what is that weird looking Tin Man?" A scared Buffy now whimpered to Willow.

"Don't worry, he'll be back. I am sure of it. And I'm not sure about the Tin Man, but I think the Doctor doesn't like it very much." Willow tried to sooth the scared noblewoman but could see it didn't help that much.

"I don't know what we would do if he deserted us…" continued a scared Buffy even as Willow rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…*sigh*" Willow sighed as her got tired of putting up with this version of Buffy.

_Why couldn't Buffy dress up as Super girl or something? _Willow thought, and probably not for the first or even last time that night.

The scream that the group had heard belonged to one Cordelia Chase. She had being running the down the street towards Buffy's house, her costume torn with her hair a mess. There were several scratches on her face from her close shave previously from the Tin Man that was now several yards behind her, chasing her. Even now she noticed that the geek known as Alexander Harris or 'Xander' to his friends was running towards her. 'Xander' had a weird look on his face which puzzled Queen C. It looked like a cross between determination and frosty anger. Still, Cordelia ran towards him through Buffy's garden in the hope that Buffy might be near by to help.

"Xander, there's some weird Tin Man chasing me! We've got to get help!" Cordelia Chase screamed towards Xander. Even as she continued to flee from the strange Tin Man.

"Fear not! I will ensure no harm comes to you." 'Xander' replied as he charged towards the Tin Man, much to Cordelia's horror.

_Oh no! The dork is going to fight the stupid tin man himself and is likely to get himself killed helping me! Where the hell is the Slayer Buffy when you need her? Honestly the Slayer is like a policeman. They are never around when you need them!_

_And what the hell is he holding? How in the hell can that small of a device stop something like this?_

Cordelia thought in horror as even as she watched the scene in front of her unfold. She prayed a little, hoping that somehow the adorable dork who went to her aid would be alright.

"Young girl! Quickly get inside of that house! You should be safe there!" 'Xander' said in a tone that brook for no argument even as he pointed to Buffy's house.

"Xander?" Cordelia said softly as he approached the Tin-Man.

"Just go! I'll handle this!"

"YOU SHALL BE UPGRADED OR YOU WILL BE DELETED!" The Cyber Man said in a booming electronic voice as it went on the attack.

But Cordelia found she couldn't move even as she watched the thing throw a large metal fist at Xander, only for its fist to be suddenly stilled as a strange sonic noise filled the air. The Tin-Man roared in an electronic sounding scream before coming to a dead stop and toppling over.

"Xander?" Cordelia asked softly, both in relief and surprise at how the dork had managed to beat the Cyber Man. 'Xander' puts on hand on her shoulders and replies

"Come inside. You'll be safe there. We shouldn't remain outside too long while events surrounding us remain this dangerous."

With that The Doctor led Cordelia into the house of Buffy Summers who was promptly greeted by an excited and hyperventilating Willow Rosenburg even while the Doctor closed and then locked the front door behind them. Curiously to Cordelia, Buffy was also there but something seemed to be off. The Slayer seemed to be too subdued some how, almost if it was that she was afraid of her own shadow.

"Cordelia!"

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked Willow.

"Okay – your name is Cordelia, you're not a cat, you're in high school and we're your friends – well sort of."

"That's nice Willow. And you went mental when?" Queen C of Sunnydale sarcastically replied.

"You know us?" Willow asked in surprise.

"Yeah, lucky me. What's with the name game? And since when has Xander been Mr Technology fix it guy?"

"Well it's complicated and a lot is going on." Willow answered with a sigh.

"No kidding. I was just attacked by the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. Have a look at my costume! Do you think Party Town's going give me my deposit back? Not very likely!"

"Well we should be safe here now for a while since that the Cyberman has been disabled. Now all we have to do is work out what's going on and how to fix it." The Doctor said as he turned to talk to the girls.

"Cyberman? IS that what the thing was?" A frustrated Cordelia asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so and these Cybermen usually are very bad news. I just hope it was just the one of them running around." The Doctor replied.

"Okay I have an idea. You three stay here while I get help. If something else tries to get in, just fight it off." Willow stated to the group.

"It's not our place to fight. Surely some more men will come and protect us?" A frightened Buffy said.

"What's that riff?" An incredulous Cordelia asked in confusion.

"Are you sure that's wise? It's still pretty dangerous outside." A concerned Doctor asked in the meantime.

"Perhaps I should go in your stead?" The Doctor suggested.

"No I'm afraid not. You're going to be needed here to look after Buffy and Cordelia. And I know the layout of the town and know some one else who can help. You're pretty new here. And if you hadn't noticed before, I can't really be hurt about now."

"Hmm I get your point but still please be extra careful. I don't want you getting hurt on my account."

"What the hell? Is someone going to tell me what's going on or not." Cordelia interrupted.

"Cordelia it's sort of Amnesia, okay? Xander and Buffy don't know who they are at the moment. Please sit tight here." Willow starts to take off even while Cordelia remarks

"Who died and made her boss?"

"I believe she did." The Doctor pointed out towards Willow as she actually passes through the front door, without the actual need to be opening it first. This sight was again too much for the frightened Buffy, causing her to feint again. The Doctor caught her before she could fall onto the floor and carried her over to the couch again.

_Hmmm… that red headed girl has suffered a trans-phase temporal dimensional shift or I will eat my Tardis control consoles. And speaking about the Tardis, I can't seem to feel it anywhere in this dimension. Now I know that what the girl was telling me before was the truth. I am currently possessing the body of this young man, and probably in another dimension to boot. Well that would explain the Cyberman. I just hope nobody decided to dress up as a Dalek or even worse, my old nemesis The Master. I don't really want to deal with the likes of them right now._

Meanwhile outside in the town of Sunnydale, the Master Vampire known as Spike had decided to take a stroll along the streets despite another warning from his insane sire and seer Drusilla to be aware and avoid the so-called Doctor.

_Mean Tin Men? Who the hell are the Nasty Pepper Pots? And what kind of evil loony would this new Master be? What was Dru babbling about a Doctor? Was he some sort of hero or something? Bah! The only hero here in Sunnydale is the Slayer, and by the time this night is out, she's going to be pretty DEAD if I have anything to do about it._ Spike thought to himself as he continued to stalk the streets.

As he walked, he had noticed all the chaos going around him, all the small kinds of demons and other creatures that were causing trouble and mayhem tonight in the town.

"Well, this is just…..neat." An amused Spike said to himself as he observed the chaos even as a couple of smaller demons ran past Spike and started trashing the windows of nearby parked cars on the side of the road.

Meanwhile, back at the residence of Buffy Summers…

"Surely there's somewhere we can go? Some where like a safe haven?" Buffy whined.

"Willow said for us to stay put. It's not wise to be outside right now, but given the girl's current state of trans-phase temporal dimensional shift she should be more than safe." The Doctor answered before turning to Cordelia and to the other girl in the house, both of whom could only respond with gaping jaws and puzzlement to his answer.

"Huh?" Was the only replied either girl could manage.

"Never mind that then. Cordelia you should go upstairs and check the upstairs windows. Just to make sure they're all locked. I'm going to check the downstairs ones."

Cordelia complied while Buffy turned back to Xander, genuinely confused and asked

"You would take orders from a woman? Are you feeble in some way?"

"Absolutely not but in my long life and experience some times it pays to plan and think things through before taking any unadvised action."

"Whatever, you say. What kind of man are you? And you said that you were old, but you barely look like 16 or 17 winters?" Buffy asked.

"I'm older than I look I assure you, as for what kind of man I am? Well that's a long and complicated story I'm afraid." The Doctor began as he was interrupted by another male voice, one which he didn't recognize at all. The voice was coming from the direction of the kitchen doorway.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys here. It's total chaos out there." Angel said as he made his presence known to the group.

"Who are you?" Both Buffy and the Doctor asked, even as the Doctor gave a new man a rather evil look with his narrowed eyes, which usually wasn't a good sign when dealing with the Doctor. The Doctor had taken one look of this new man and began to get his suspicions roused. He was pale, possibly too pale to be healthy. Then he saw it, as Angel passed the mirror on the wall of the living room, the Doctor noticed that the man had no reflection.

With that the Doctor decided not to take chances, and decided to deal with what he now knew to be a vampire and charged at 'Angel'. Even as Angel was telling them his name and holding his hands up in a gesture of coming in peace, The Doctor decided he could not allow this creature to harm the women under his protection. He grabbed the vampire and roughly shoved him against the wall, before landing a fist in the vampire's guts which caused the vampire to double over to regain his breathe.

"Xander? I know you've never liked me, but what the hell?" Angel replied angrily.

"Stay away from the women vampire! I won't let you hurt them." 'Xander' said in a tone that warned Angel that something was wrong with the boy.

"Cordy? What's wrong with the boy?" Angel asked as he turned towards Cordelia.

"He's not himself Angel. Both Xander and Buffy have some kind of Amnesia or something. That's what Willow said." Cordelia answered the puzzled souled vampire.

"I see." The vampire replied even as he truly didn't understand. But he made a vow that he would protect the group.

"Look I mean you no harm." Angel gestured as he held his hands up in a universal gesture of surrender and that he meant no harm.

"And why should I believe you?" A suspicious Doctor asked the vampire.

"He's a friend, Xander. If you don't believe him, believe me please." Cordelia managed to say before Angel could reply.

"Are you sure about this? What if you are wrong? And for your information the name is not Xander, it's The Doctor." The Doctor asked Cordelia even as he kept a wary eye upon the vampire. Both Angel and Cordelia raised their eyebrows at this reply.

"Yes I vouch for him. He is one of Buffy's friends. I know that he would never hurt us."

"Very well. I will accept Cordelia's word for now. But should you try to harm the women here, I shall kill you." The Doctor said even as he narrowed his eyes even further at the sight of the vampire.

"Agreed." Angle was quick to response nervously and quickly swallowed a small lump of fear at the back of his throat. Something was off about the boy, something that just screamed danger to his senses. He always knew that the boy could be a threat to himself and others of his kind. He had never underestimated him even though the rest of the Scoobies tended to do most of the time. But something in his gut was telling him that this 'Xander' or the Doctor as he called himself now, would be even more dangerous. Angel had a rather nasty feeling that the 'Boy' in front of him was older than usual and much more dangerous to him. A feeling of an on coming storm was approaching came over the vampire, before Angel managed to shake it off. All Angel could do now was to hope and wait for the madness of this night to die down and hope that things returned back to normal.


	4. Chapter 4 Running Away

CHAPTER FOUR – RUNNING AWAY

**Previously…**

As Spike walked along the streets of Sunnydale that Halloween night, he had noticed all the chaos going around him, all the small kinds of demons and other creatures that were causing trouble and mayhem tonight in the town.

"Well, this is just…..neat." An amused Spike said to himself as he observed the chaos even as a couple of smaller demons ran past Spike and started trashing the windows of nearby parked cars on the side of the road.

**And now…**

Spike took in all the chaos and madly grinned to himself as he looked upon all the small demons doing damage to the town and the nearby buildings as well as the parked cars.

_I don't know who is exactly responsible for causing this mess tonight, but I like his style. It just screams of bloody murder, rampaging demons and fun to be had for all!_

Spike mentally grinned as he continued to enjoy witnessing the chaos. But events of that night were purely chaotic in nature, and like most events that happen upon the Hell Mouth, things were quite prone to a change without at a moments notice. As the smaller demons continued to wreck the neighborhood, some of them suddenly were hit were bright blue flashes of what looked like to be energy or light. The smaller creatures began to scream in pain as some began to writhe in agony on the ground after they got hit. Things began to get weirder for Spike as he heard an evil, nasty and down right alien and electronic voice screech out in the night, in a way that made even Spike pause.

"**EX-TERMIN-ATE! EX-TERMIN-ATE! EX-TERMIN-ATE!"** The voice screeched in with exact timing with the firing of the energy blasts that had felled some of the smaller demons.

Now Spike was a Master Vampire of over one hundred years of age and he was quite known for his bloody thirstiness. But what wasn't totally known was that he had possessed some amazing survival instincts. And something was telling him that something had changed for the worse, something familiar yet new at the same time, and whatever it was didn't bode well for him that night.

_Bollocks, something is up here. There is something awfully familiar about all this. Maybe its one of those Mean Tin Men or a Nasty Pepper Pot that Dru was ranting about? Hell, it could even be this so-called Master that she had mentioned. I just hope whatever this thing is it will be on our side to help kill the Slayer._

And it was at that point that Spike saw the familiar looking 'Pepper Pot' shaped machine, complete with two arms in the middle, with one looking like a bathroom plunger and the other a decidedly nasty gun barrel. The 'machine' also had some sort of stalk coming from its head, with what looked liked a video camera lens attached.

Now Spike wasn't actually an idiot. Unlike some Vampires, Spike actually watched some television. And he had spent a while back in England in the late1960's and had actually watched a television show at the time called "Dr Who" and now remembered what exactly what this thing was that now confronted him. It was a Dalek. A Black Dalek in fact, and it was essentially a leader of the other lesser Daleks. Which made it a lot nastier, smarter, and thus damned more dangerous and unpredictable as the drone Daleks.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" Spike shouted in shock as he decided to make a run for it.

"**HALT ! OR YOU WILL BE EX-TERMIN-ATED**!" The Dalek screeched at the retreating Vampire even as it opened fire.

"Oh Sodding hell on a pike! Bloody Nasty Pepper Pot indeed! Why the hell didn't I listen to Dru and just stay in tonight?" Spike grumbled to himself as he managed to dodge another blast from the Dalek which came too close for comfort.

"**EX-TERMIN-ATE!" **The Dalek screeched as it continued to fire. Spike continued to retreat away from the xenophobic Dalek. Spike knew all about Daleks and knew there was little to no chance of reasoning with it. He just hoped he could get away from the bloody thing as he ran past a group of smaller demons that were also retreating away from the blood thirsty killing machine that was known as a Dalek.

"**EX-TERMIN-ATE!" **The Dalek screeched as it fired again.

"Bloody Hell! Oh sod this!" Spike grumbled as he pushed the smaller demons in front of the energy blast, even as he continued his retreat. He saw a nearby manhole cover open and dived through to the sewers for safe haven, even as the smaller demons took the full brunt of the Dalek's power energy blast and were promptly exterminated.

Spike landed in the sewers and quickly swore, before getting up and continuing his retreat. He just continued to run far away from the Dalek, hoping that by getting enough space between it and the damned alien from a science fiction show, he may avoid getting himself killed.

_Damn it! Dru never mentioned anyway about the bloody Daleks making an appearance tonight! Hmmmm..perhaps that's what she meant about the Nasty Pepper Pots? Bugger, that's going to complicate things, guess I will have to lay low for a while and hope the Slayer and her lackeys and that Dalek thing end up offing each other. Yes..now that's a plan! _Spike mentally thought even as he smirked an evil smirk at the thought of the Dalek and the Slayer fighting one another. He continued running down the sewers back to his hide out, and he was determined to lay low until the Dalek had been at least contained.

While Spike was running for his un-dead life away from the Black Dalek, the Doctor was currently thinking over the nights events back at residence of Buffy Summer's and had come up with a possible solution to the night's problem although in order to do so he may just have to 'trust' this damnable vampire. The Doctor coughed politely in a fashion to gain the attention of the others in the room.

"We all know something funny is going on here tonight. According to Miss Rosenberg, it appears my self, Ms Rosenberg and Buffy here have been turned into our costumes."

"I don't know about that for sure but Buffy really doesn't seem to be herself." Angel argued but only to receive a death glare from the Doctor which promptly caused the Vampire to shut up.

"As I was saying we've been turned into our costumes by someone or something manipulating the quantum energy flux matrix of the space/time continuum of this universe."

"Huh?" Angel, Buffy and Cordelia all asked at the same time in mass confusion.

"*Sigh* Okay, in layman's terms the events of tonight were caused by the energy force you humans would otherwise call 'magic'."

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place Dork?" Cordelia snarked.

"I believe I did, but never mind that. Anyways I am curious to know the reason why you haven't been affected?" The Doctor asked Cordelia.

"Hey, how would I know? I'm not the expert in all this freaky stuff! All I did was buy this stupid thing at Partytown and now look at it! It's ruined!" Cordelia complained.

"Party town?" The Doctor asked.

"I believe that is some kind of costume shop." Angel supplied the answer.

"Costume shop? Oh of course! That must be it!" The Doctor exclaimed with a flash of insight.

"Cordelia, you said you got your costume from this Party Town? You wouldn't happen to know where your friends Willow and Xander got theirs from do you?"

"Hey! Those dorks aren't my friends! Well not really!" Cordelia mock complained.

"Please. The location if you could?" The Doctor asked with a small sigh.

"It's that discount store on the main street called 'Ethan's'" Cordelia reluctantly replied.

"Ah, I see."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean this Ethan's is responsible for tonight." Angel said as he tried to take the devil's advocate role in this brain storming session.

"True, but it is highly suspicious and it's a good of a lead as any." The Doctor replied with a tone and a look on his face that warned Angel not to argue the point any further.

"But we're safe here are we not? And that red headed tramp said she was going to get some help?" A nervous Buffy asked as she entered into the conversation.

"True. But we don't know how or when that help will arrive. It may come too late. Listen; as much as I don't trust you Angel, you're my only option here. Could you please look…" The Doctor started to explain before when all of a sudden, the front door to the residence was smashed in by the Cyberman that the Doctor had previously disabled.

"YOU SHALL ALL BE UPGRADED OR BE DELETED!" The Cyberman challenged the group as it started to stomp its way into the house.

"Hey! I thought you dealt with that Tin Man!" Cordelia screeched even as the noblewoman Buffy had fainted again.

"Oh Bollocks! It must have rebooted itself. Hmmm, let me try again." The Doctor responded even as he tried the sonic screwdriver again. But this time, with no affect.

"Every one, out now! Out the back door! You Angel, pick up Buffy and come with us! This place is no longer safe!" The Doctor ordered even as the group ran out the back door, with Angel the one carrying Buffy in a fireman's carry this time around.

"What the hell? Why isn't that electronic doohickie working now?" A near panicked Cordelia asked.

"The Cyberman has obviously adapted to the signals and frequencies of this sonic screwdriver. We need to stop this spell right now! That's the best way to stop that creature now!" The doctor explained as the group made their escape down the streets of the town of Sunnydale, closely followed by the pursuing Cyberman.

"This Ethan's you spoke of, where is it precisely?" The Doctor demanded to know.

"Further down Main Street and it's a couple of blocks away from Buffy's." Cordelia answered.

"Lead the way! The best place to stop this mess appears to be at this Ethan's."

"What about Willow and Giles?" Angel asked.

"Hopefully Willow can get help on time, but if not we will just have to deal with it ourselves." The Doctor responded.

"Is that wise? What about Buffy and Cordelia?" Angel asked.

"I don't have much of a choice here, but Cordelia has vouched for you so I have no choice to trust them to your protection. Don't make me regret that decision Angel." The Doctor said to the vampire in both a tone and a look upon the boy's face that made a shiver of fear run down the vampire's spine even while he was trying to swallow another lump of fear at the back of his throat.

_Whoever this 'Doctor' is that is possessing the boy, was someone who wasn't to be trifled with, and he was also one to NOT believe in second chances. Best for me to hope we can end this mess and hope that everything goes back to normal. For I don't want to deal with the boy should he become more like this Doctor._

The group continued down the street, as Angel suppressed another shiver. They had all hoped that they could reach Ethan's in time to put an end to this madness before the pursuing Cyberman could catch up with them.


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth Revealed

CHAPTER FIVE – THE TRUTH REVEALED

The chaos continued outside in the town of Sunnydale as the 'Scoobies' continued to run towards Ethan's. They were still being pursued by the single Cyber Man, even as Rupert Giles was working on cataloging some old texts and tomes in the Sunnydale High School library, completely oblivious to the chaos and the madness that was occurring courtesy of Ethan Rayne's evil prank.

He was starting to cross reference some of the more exotic books that had only just been received from the Watcher's Council and was working towards putting them in their proper order and places in his own secret collection and stash within his office.

Rupert Giles hummed to himself as he continued to work, when he heard something off in the distance that sort of reminded him of a growl. He paused at what he was doing, before he headed out of his office and towards the library door. And he became startled and very much surprised when Willow came _Literally_ through the doors he heading to.

"Good Lord!" Rupert remarked as he took off his glasses and started to clean them.

"Giles! We have a big problem!" Willow exclaimed excited as she began to hyperventilate.

"Willow, please could you calm down and explain to me what the problem is." Giles replied.

Willow then promptly gave Giles a run down of the night's events, with her friends suddenly not remembering who they were, with small children suddenly becoming the creatures, demons and vampires which they dressed as, right up to the chaos and conflict that had come to the town.

About half an hour later, both Giles and Willow were sitting at the library table which was now covered in books and other reference materials that specialized in the occult and magic.

"I don't even know what to look for. Plus it's hard for me to research when I can't actually turn pages by myself." Willow sighed in frustration.

"Right then, let's review. At Sundown everyone became their costumes, whatever they were masquerading as at the time." Giles began to recap.

"Right. Buffy was an 18th century noblewoman. A very annoying one, that is." Willow grumbled that last bit of her statement to herself with a bit of a huff.

"I see. And your costume?" Rupert asked even as he stared at the girl and started to worry about what Willow dressed up as.

"I'm a ghost."

"But a ghost, of **what** exactly?" Giles asked.

Willow looked a bit embarrassed about what Giles must be possibly thinking before she answered the Watcher and High school librarian.

"Just a ghost Giles, besides this is nothing. You should have seen what Cordelia was wearing."

"I shudder at the thought of that young Willow." Giles replied with a small trace of a smile, even while he continued to question Willow about the night's events.

"So what did young Xander dress as?" Giles asked as he was curious as to what the teen had dressed as.

"Oh he went as someone from a television show known as the Doctor." Willow replied, not having seen the show so she didn't really have a clue as to who he is.

"Good Lord! Do you say he went as 'The Doctor?" Giles asked with a large amount of surprise as having lived in the United Kingdom Giles enjoyed the show immensely and knew exactly who and what the character was.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing Giles?" Willow asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Oh lord no. In fact, quite the opposite. The Doctor is a well known hero and is very knowledgeable."

"Oh so he's like you but without all the tweed and stuff?" Willow asked a bit more relieved than before.

"I wouldn't say that exactly young Willow, but if Xander truly is the Doctor at the moment he will be a great help." Giles replied even as he started to clean his glasses again.

"Oh that's a relief. I left him with Buffy, Angel and Cordelia."

"Ah, Cordelia. You never mentioned what she was wearing." Giles queried Willow.

"It was a unitard. Like a little cat costume. With proper ears and whiskers and stuff."

"Good Heavens! I take it Miss Chase turned into an actual cat?"

Willow took a moment to pause before answering, suddenly realizing what was wrong.

"No. She was still just the same old Cordelia Chase, just in a cat costume."

"Then she didn't change like the others." Giles stated.

"No. Hold on let me think…..Party Town. She told us she got her outfit in that expensive costume shop called Party Town."

"And everybody who changed, where did they acquire their costumes from if it wasn't from this Party Town?" Giles asked with a bit of urgency.

"We all got ours at this new discount shop called Ethan's." Willow answered. And it was at this point, both of them realized who was responsible for the night's events. Although in Rupert Giles' case, he knew who EXACTLY was behind it all.

Rupert Giles immediately when to get his jacket and started to leave the library. His mind full of dark thoughts of what he would do to his old friend Ethan Rayne, once he managed to catch up to the Chaos Mage. Willow noticed Giles leaving and started to follow when Rupert held up his one hand and gestured for her to stop.

"Now Willow, I know who exactly is behind this madness and I'm going to sort this mess out. If you could please wait here where it is safe…" But Willow interrupted before the Watcher could finish.

"But, Giles! I want to help you. And I'm all ghostly and everything here. I don't think I can be hurt at the moment." Willow started to say, as she really wanted to help.

"Well it goes against my better judgement, but perhaps you can start by leading the way to Ethan's shop." Giles answered even while he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
>"Sure thing, Giles." Willow said as the pair of them then left the library to put an end to Ethan's scheme of madness.<p>

Usually Mayor Richard Wilkins the Third could be in a good mood, but on the night of Ethan's Halloween prank, his mood had taken a turn for the worse. He sat at his desk, currently going over the city of Sunnydale accounts and receipt books and currently scowled at the numbers in those books. He had sent his assistant home earlier that night, believing that his help would not be needed or required as Halloween traditionally used to be quiet for all things demonic and undead upon the Hellmouth.

_Gee, Golly gosh, the amount of damage that the Slayer and her friends can cause when fighting the demonic and undead minions is becoming quite the headache. It's almost becoming such that I wish I had never maneuvered her and her family here in the first place to keep my competition in check. _The Mayor mentally growled.

_Still, I'm this close to Ascension and soon I won't have to worry at all about all these mundane things like fiscal responsibility. Still, as a responsible servant of the city I do have appearances to keep up. It wouldn't do to have the Slayer and her friends to start getting suspicious when I am this close to Ascension. _The Mayor thought to himself again as he continued to pour over the accounts of Sunnydale.

_Hmmm. Perhaps with a bit of creative accounting, I could hide the damages bill from their last encounter at the Bronze to somewhere under Miscellaneous expenses. Hmmmm…yes I believe that could work…_

The Mayor's train of thoughts were suddenly cut off as he felt a wave of overwhelming power washing over the city that positively rank of Chaos magic. The Mayor was not a fool and kept close tabs over everyone and everything that happened within Sunnydale.

_It seems that the foolish Chaos Mage Ethan Rayne is up to his old tricks again I see. True I did warn him from trying anything like this on my turf, by it appears he ignored my warning. Now, what to do about it? Shall I gut him and leave as Vampire Bait? Golly Gosh no, that just speaks of being too unimaginative as well as being so cliqued in my book. Perhaps I should find out what the little man is up to before I meet out my punishment. After all, one cannot have just any old Chaos running around town. It's just so unseemly. _

With that, the Mayor got up and went over to this closet, which was full of dark and evil magic icons, occult supplies and various other items that any respected warlock would use. With a small use of incense, a judicious use of black powder and a small scrying spell, the Mayor quickly determined what Ethan Rayne was up to via magical means. While the Mayor fumed over Ethan's blatant ignoring of his orders, _which just wouldn't do after all, _Mayor Wilkins quickly became amused at the results of the spell cast by Ethan Rayne.

_So the Slayer has become a snivelling 18__th__ Century noblewoman scared of her own shadow has she? How quaint. And her red headed pet witch has become nothing more than a ghost of her former self. _Mayor Wilkins chuckled quietly to himself at his unintended pun. _It seems that the chaos tonight might work in my favor. It will likely draw the Slayer's ire towards Ethan once the spell wears off, providing of course she isn't finished off in her current state by one of the true demons or the smaller chaos effected 'demons' that were running around. Oh well, when life hands you lemons, you make lemonade as the old saying goes._

The Mayor continued to monitor the events of the chaos occurring in the town with his scrying spell, when he noticed a few anomalies that greatly disturbed him.

_By the Devil's black bones! A Cyber man is running around? And a BLOODY DALEK? What in hell was Ethan thinking when he threw them back in the mix again! Oh he will pay dearly for this. Having a single Cyberman in town was bad enough, but a DALEK? At least the Cyberman could be properly be manipulated and controlled, but a Dalek was another proposition altogether. My dear Ethan, if the Slayer doesn't get you for this, I will! _ Mayor Wilkins thought viciously as he realized that having a single Cyberman in town, let alone a Dalek, would draw too much attention to his town from the authorities.

Contrary to most people's knowledge, the mayor experienced previous encounters with both the Cybermen and the Daleks. While most people assumed that these creatures where entirely fictional from a British television show, Mayor Wilkins knew otherwise. The creatures actually existed, just not in this particular reality or dimension. In fact that is why he had chosen to come here to this reality, far away from both those dangerous species as well as his old interfering ex friend and adversary known as The Doctor. Where, he could work his latest scheme in peace, without fearing any interference by that do-gooder.

In this previous identity, the Mayor had some rather unpleasant dealings with both of them in his schemes. Now he had travelled to the Earth in this particular dimension and established the hell mouth which would provide the necessary power for his Ascension and quest for ultimate power. He was this close and he was determined not to fail now.

_Just what should I do about this damned Dalek and Cyberman? Golly gosh, they could provide enough headaches to last a life time. Perhaps I should check on what the rest of the Slayer's pet friends are doing first before making any decisions?_

The Mayor cast his scrying spell again, this time on the rest of the so called 'Scoobies'. He followed the progress of the Slayer's pet vampire, the cheerleader and the boy as they ran down the street. The Mayor got a funny feeling coming from the boy as he recognized some of his clothes and what the boy held in one hand.

_Well I'll be! A sonic screwdriver! You don't seem them around here in these parts, no sir we! The boy has apparently dressed up and now seems to be possessed by my old nemesis! This is very interesting…hmmm perhaps for now I will let HIM deal with the Dalek and Cyberman. A single Dalek and Cyberman shouldn't be too much of a challenge for someone of his ilk. Yes indeed, my good sir. I'll lay low and let him deal with the Chaos and remain under the radar for now. Last thing I want is for my old nemesis to know that I'm here, even if the boy is just a pseudo copy and not the real thing. Yes sir, best to take no chances!_

The mayor discontinued his spell and went back over to his desk to continue examining the town's finances in a much better mood, although he did laugh an evil, very sinister laugh that was very unlike the Mayor that the people who knew him would know, let alone recognize. However, there was one person who could thanks to the spell cast by Ethan Rayne. And once he did, he would advise others to run for the hills for it was the all too familiar, sinister and evil laugh of **The Master**.


	6. Chapter 6 Judgement comes Part I

CHAPTER SIX – JUDGEMENT COMES PART I

**Previously….**

"We all got ours at this new discount shop called Ethan's." Willow answered. And it was at this point, both of them realized who was responsible for the night's events. Although in Rupert Giles' case, he knew who EXACTLY was behind it all.

Rupert Giles immediately when to get his jacket and started to leave the library. His mind full of dark thoughts of what he would do to his old friend Ethan Rayne, once he managed to catch up to the Chaos Mage. Willow noticed Giles leaving and started to follow when Rupert held up his one hand and gestured for her to stop.

"Now Willow, I know who exactly is behind this madness and I'm going to sort this mess out. If you could please wait here where it is safe…" But Willow interrupted before the Watcher could finish.

"But, Giles! I want to help you. And I'm all ghostly and everything here. I don't think I can be hurt at the moment." Willow started to say, as she really wanted to help.

"Well it goes against my better judgement, but perhaps you can start by leading the way to Ethan's shop." Giles answered even while he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
>"Sure thing, Giles." Willow said as the pair of them then left the library to put an end to Ethan's scheme of madness.<p>

**And now…..**

Willow and Giles left the library in a hurry and quickly headed towards Ethan's costume store, even as the group led by the 'Doctor' possessed Xander Harris was currently heading in the same direction while being pursued by the lone Cyber man.

Try as they might, the group led by the Doctor tried to 'lose' the Cyber man in the side streets and ally ways of Sunnydale, only to find that the Cyber man was still hot on their trail.

"I thought you said we could lose that tin man freak, you dork!" Cordelia complained, half in annoyance as well as panic. She was about to protest, but was interrupted by Angel who was still carrying the unconscious 'noblewoman' Buffy.

"Cordelia, you aren't really helping…." Angel suggested politely before he was cut off by the Doctor.

"Keep running! We must reach Ethan's before the Cyber man catches us! It's our best hope to stop all this madness!" The Doctor suggested even as he continued to run towards his current destination.

"But…." Cordelia started to protest, before she was cut off by Angel.

"No buts Cordelia. This Doctor seems to know what he is on about. I suggest we follow his lead."

"Since when have you followed the instructions of Dork Boy?" Cordelia snarked.

"Since he's been possessed by the spirit of a man who's more capable and dangerous than the Master ever was." Angel replied grimly with both respect and more than a touch of fear.

"Oh." Was all that Cordelia could manage in reply to Angel's last statement.

"If you are all done, I suggest one thing. RUN FASTER!" The Doctor interrupted the arguing pair as he realized that the Cyber man was gaining ground quite quickly on the group. The Doctor started to speed up towards his destination and urged his companions to follow suit.

Angel fought back an urge to swear as he realized that the Doctor was telling the truth. Despite being burdened by the body of the unconscious Slayer, Angel complied with the Doctor's instructions, while Cordelia did her best to keep up, but soon realized that she was quickly falling behind the Vampire and the Alien Time Lord.

"Hey no fair! Not all of us can run so fast you freakazoids!" She complained out loud.

"Sigh! Fine. Let me help." The Doctor sighed, as he realized that the cheerleader was indeed correct. So he quickly turned back to Cordelia and picked her up in a fireman's carry.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing you freak!" Cordelia protested, even as she struggled against the Doctor's actions.

"I'm going to have to carry you so you won't be left behind, unless of course you want to meet that so-called tin man again." The Doctor suggested very patiently and calmly.

"Cordelia, I would listen to him. We don't have much time." Angel suggested nervously as he saw that the Cyber man was now gaining ground fast.

"Fine. Just get me the hell away from that Cyber freak you…you Dork Lord!" Cordelia reluctantly agreed in a huff.

"Well now, that's the spirit!" The Doctor agreed with a cheesy grin as the group continued on to their destination, only this time with the Cyberman getting to close for comfort.

"SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY OR BE DESTROYED! YOU SHALL ALL KNOW THE PLEASURE OF BEING UPGRADED!" The Cyber man electronically screeched at its intended targets. He fired a blast of energy from one of it's energy weapons built into one of its arms. It missed the retreating heroes, and hit a nearby garbage can, causing it to explode, as well as to cause Cordelia to panic a bit more.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" The cheerleader screeched.

"It looks to be some kind of ray weapon of some kind." Angel suggested somewhat nervously as he didn't want to find out the hard way what affects that weapon could have upon the un-dead.

"Seems like the Cybeman is no longer fooling around. It's utilizing its inbuilt arm blasters." The Doctor explained somewhat more calming than the situation called for.

"Blasters? As in Star Wars Blasters? And you were going to mention this when?" Cordelia started to scream as her panic started to become more pronounced.

"Relax Cordelia. I'm sure it's only set to stun." The Doctor tried to reassure the frightened girl, even as he fought to contain her struggles as he ran on carrying her.

"Yeah, right. Try telling that to that last garbage can!" Cordelia replied somewhat sarcastically.

"I hate to interrupt your bonding, but may I suggest one thing? RUN FASTER!" Angel interrupted the arguing; trying to be the voice of reason, even while stilling carrying the body of the fainted Slayer.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the town of Sunnydale….**

Giles and Willow had quickly left the High School Library and headed off towards the direction of Ethan's costume store. Both were on foot and made their way as quickly as they could. Willow was still young (even in ghost form) and was quite nimble. Rupert Giles, even though he was middle aged, was quite fit from helping to train the Slayer, and thus was able to keep up with his much younger charge. The pair of them ran down Main Street, before Giles came to a halt and urged Willow to do the same with a simple hand signal to stop.

"Giles? What is it?" Willow asked confused.

"Shhh! Do you hear that!" The Watcher asked.

"Hear what?" Willow asked even as she quieted down to try to hear what the Watcher had heard.

Loud screams and inhuman screeches of pain could be heard coming off from the distance. Both were coming after large blasts of light that was being caused up ahead from Giles and Willow. Willow looked on confused and worried about what was going on. Giles was concerned too, but what really made his blood run cold and a shiver run down his spine was at the precise moment that he heard and all too familiar and very deadly battle cry he recognised from his childhood.

"**EX-TERMIN-ATE! EX-TERMIN-ATE! ALL ENEMIES OF THE DALEKS SHALL BE EX-TERMIN-ATED! THE DALEKS WILL RULE SUPREME!"**

"Oh good, god! Ethan, just what the hell have you done?" Giles whispered in silent awe as well with a lingering and deepening sense of dread.

"Giles, what's…..going on?" Willow asked a bit more scared now at the sight of the very concerned Watcher.

"Something out of one of my own worst nightmares I'm afraid." Giles replied quietly, even as he took off his glasses and started to clean them at a furious pace.

"So something bad is up ahead then?" Willow asked.

"Yes. You can indeed say that. Tell me Willow, do you know what a Dalek is?" Giles asked.

"Some sort of creature from a television show called Dr Who, not that I've really seen the show or know what it is and how bad it can be and…." Willow babbled.

"Well I can tell you that the Daleks are so evil that they make Hitler and his SS goons look like a bunch of cute and fluffy kittens. So I suggest we get off the main street and try to hide in the shadows so we can avoid any unnecessary and unpleasant encounters."

"But Giles…" Willow started to protest but was cut off by a rather firm Watcher.

"Please do as you're told Willow. This is a very serious situation and last thing we need is a confrontation with a Bloody Dalek! Getting to Ethan's shop now undetected is almost if not more important as getting there quickly." Giles ordered Willow, with a hint of 'Ripper' coming out in his tone of voice as well as his facial expressions.

"Yes Giles." A meek Willow could only response as she obeyed the Watcher's instructions.

"Bloody Ethan Rayne you bloody pillock! I swear that you will pay for all this madness." Giles swore quietly underneath his breathe as he led Willow away from the area where the menace of the Dalek lurked and looked for suitable alternative routes to get to Ethan Rayne's shop.

_I just bloody hope we get to that little wankers shop without encountering that bloody Dalek. That's the last thing the bloody hellmouth needs…is for us to deal with those damned Daleks out of Dr Who made real. What's next? Bloody Cybermen? Or maybe a whole legion of Sontaran shock troops perhaps? _Giles' mind raced at a furious pace, even as he led Willow towards their destination. He could only hope that Buffy and the others were alright.

Angel and his group were still running towards Ethan's shop, still being pursued and fired upon by the ever determined Cyberman. The group was running hard down the street, when a electronic sounding battle sounded out in the darkness, one that made the blood of the Doctor run cold.

"**EX-TERMIN-ATE! EX-TERMIN-ATE!"**

"Oh, good grief! And here I was thinking that this night couldn't get any worse." The Doctor sighed as he heard the battle cry of his greatest enemy.

"Ummmm, not to complain or anything, but you sound like things are going to get worse than they already are." Angel stated somewhat nervously.

"WORSE! What the hell you mean Worse!" Cordelia screeched somewhat hysterically.

"Calm down Cordelia. We need to keep our cool, and think. A rash decision here could be disastrous." The Doctor soothed even as he came to a complete stop as one of his greatest enemies came into view right of them. The sight of a black Dalek was awe inspiring. The noblewoman Buffy had decided at that point to revive, but one look at the Dalek caused the poor, frightened noblewoman to faint all over again.

"Damn it. What do we do now Doctor?" Cordelia asked.

"We need to hide. I don't think the Dalek has spotted us yet. That's the last thing we want. Quick, everyone lets…." The Doctor was about to give us order to the group had a turn of luck for the worse. The Cyberman came into view and the Dalek had detected the group of humans as well as the Cyberman.

"Oh god! What now?" A near hysterical Cordelia asked as she realized they were all now trapped.

"Oh man. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place." Angel complained.

"YOU SHALL ALL BE UPGRADED OR YOU WILL BE DELETED!" The Cyberman announced in its cold and electronic tone of voice.

"**EX-TERMIN-ATE! EX-TERMIN-ATE! EX-TERMIN-ATE!**" The Dalek screeched as both adversaries of the Doctor closed in form either side.

"This could be bad." The Doctor said grimly.

"Could be bad? No shit Sherlock!" Cordelia snarked.

"YOU SHALL ALL SURRENDER AND PREPARED TO BE UPGRADED OR YOU ALL WILL BE DELETED!" The Cyberman announced as it got closer to the group of humans who were now all huddled together for whatever protection they could get.

"**EX-TERMIN-ATE! ALL ENEMIES OF THE DALEKS SHALL BE DESTROYED! THE DALEKS SHALL RULE SUPREME!**" The Dalek screeched as it too came in closer, and raised its gun arm ready for the kill.

"Any ideas Doctor?" Angel asked somewhat nervously as he too knew what a Dalek was and what they were capable off. After all, Angelus was the one to introduce Spike to that bloody television show.

"…" Was the Doctor's only response.

"Crap." Angel replied as he realized that they may not be getting out of this situation alive.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7 Judgement comes Part II

A/N I have 'borrowed' a favorite scene of mine from the last episode of Season two of the modern Doctor Who show. The title of the episode is called Doomsday so the dialogue and action between the Dalek and Cyber man in this chapter will be familiar for all who have seen the episode. Again I have or own no rights nor am I making any money from writing this fan fiction. It is purely for fun and not profit. My bad I guess. LOL

CHAPTER SEVEN – JUDGEMENT COMES PART II

**Previously….**

"**EX-TERMIN-ATE! ALL ENEMIES OF THE DALEKS SHALL BE DESTROYED! THE DALEKS SHALL RULE SUPREME!**" The Dalek screeched as it too came in closer, and raised its gun arm ready for the kill.

"Any ideas Doctor?" Angel asked somewhat nervously as he too knew what a Dalek was and what they were capable off. After all, Angelus was the one to introduce Spike to that bloody television show.

"…" Was the Doctor's only response.

"Crap." Angel replied as he realized that they may not be getting out of this situation alive.

**And now…..**

The Dalek and the Cyber man closed in upon the group of huddle humans. Cordelia was beginning to lose it, Angel was trying to cover Buffy's body with his own, despite how little it would possibly achieve, while the Doctor stood in one spot, trying to furiously think of a way for their group to possibly escape this situation.

The Doctor had come up with a few ideas, but had dismissed them as entirely too suicidal. Any attack upon either the Dalek or Cyber man would leave the group open to attack from the other monster. So the Doctor decided to remain quiet in the hope that an opportunity would soon present itself.

"What now genius? What kind of plan do you have for getting us out of this mess?" Cordelia asked some what angrily, that her demise was just around the corner, so decided to vent some of her frustration.

"First we must keep calm and wait. We must not rush this. An opportunity will soon present itself." The Doctor counseled the terrified girl.

"What opportunity?" Angel asked.

"Like that one." The Doctor pointed out to the group. The Dalek and the Cyber man had now fully detected the other and decided that the other was a bigger threat than the cowering group of humans.

"Identify Yourself!" The Dalek demanded as its gun arm tracked over to the Cyber man in preparation to fire.

"You will identify first…" The Cyber man responded in a cold, logical and electronic tone.

"State your identity!" The Dalek demanded again as it ignored the humans and examined the Cyber man with its eye stalk, with its gun arm clearly aimed at the Cyber man's chest.

"You will identify first!" The Cyber man repeated it's very own demands.

"Oh man, it's like Steven Hawking meets a speaking clock." Angel muttered underneath his breath.

"They seem to be focused on each other and have temporarily forgotten about us, as neither of them considered us to be a current threat." The Doctor explained. "We should quietly make our escape while their attention is elsewhere. Try not to make any noise or they may focus back on us." The Doctor explained even as he now led the group to some nearby bushes to temporarily hide in.

"What now?" Cordelia whispered.

"We should stay down, remain quiet and keep hidden here for a moment to escape detection. Hopefully the Dalek and Cyber man can finish each other off for us, and save us the trouble." The Doctor told the group.

"Geez, some plan." Cordelia snarked.

"Do you have a better idea?" The Doctor asked.

"…." Cordelia replied.

"I thought so. For now please be quiet. Let's not try and do anything stupid that will attraction their attention."

"Fine." Cordelia replied in a quiet huff. The group hit the deck than became quiet as they looked back towards the Dalek and Cyber man confrontation through the coverage of the dense bushes.

"Your demands are illogical. You will modify!" The Cyber man ordered the Dalek.

"Daleks do not take orders!" The Dalek retorted.

"You have identified as Daleks." The Cyber man replied in a logical and cold tone.

"…." The Dalek had no reply to that,

"Our species are similar, though your design is inelegant." The Cyber man began to address the Dalek only to be interrupted.

"Daleks have no concept of elegance!" The Dalek screeched.

"This is obvious. But consider that our technologies are very compatible. Cyber men, plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the universe." The Cyber man replied.

"You propose an alliance?" The Dalek asked.

"That is correct." The Cyber man confimed.

"**REQUEST DENIED!"** The Dalek screeched back at the Cyber man.

"Very well. Hostile elements will be deleted." The Cyber man replied even as it raised its arm blasters to target the Dalek.

"**YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS. YOU WILL BE EX-TERMIN-ATED! EX-TERMIN-ATE! EX-TERMIN-ATE!"** The Dalek replied as it readied itself for battle.

The Cyber man was first to open fire. It let loose a few blasts at the attacking Dalek, only to prove useless as the blaster fire was repelled by an energy shield that had suddenly activated and protected the Dalek from the incoming blaster fire.

"Daleks be warned. You have declared war on the Cyber men." The Cyber man taunted the Dalek even as it opened fire again with another volley. With the Dalek's shield protecting the Dalek again, though this time the shield energy appeared to begin to look diminished from the Cyber man's attacks.

"**This is not war. This is pest control!**" The Dalek taunted back as it return fire. The blast from the Dalek hit the Cyber man on the left arm, totally destroying the left arm blaster and rendering that Cybernetic limb useless. The Cyber man pondered the result just briefly before raising its remaining arm and fired off its last remaining blaster.

"Your shield is weakening Dalek. You shall be deleted!" The Cyber man fired again, and reduced the power of the Dalek's shield even more.

"Inconsequential. Dalek weapons and armour are superior to Cyber man technology. Cyber men are only superior to Daleks in one aspect." The Dalek taunted and fired again at the Cyber man, who had somehow managed to dodge the lethal blast.

"What aspect is that?" The Cyber man asked.

"**YOU ARE BETTER AT DYING!" **The Dalek screeched as it open fired again. This time the Dalek's aim was right on target and hit the Cyber man right in the chest, causing massive explosive damage to the Cyber man's internal circuitry. The Cyber man stumbled a few steps before toppling over and lying face down in the dirt. It was finally dead, at the hands of the Dalek.

"Shit. How are we going to beat something like this bloody Dalek?" Angel swore quietly underneath his breathe.

"Shh. It might hear you." A quiet Cordelia scolded Angel, and the vampire promptly shut up. The group waited in baited breathe as the Dalek began surveying its immediate surroundings. No doubt in an effort to track down where the humans had gone to.

"**TARGET HUMANS HAVE ESCAPED. THEY SHALL BE FOUND AND EX-TERMIN-ATED**!" The Dalek screeched as it headed off down the road in the opposite direction of where Ethan's store was, very much to the relief of the Doctor and the rest of his companions. The group waited for a few precious moments for the Dalek to safely go further down the road and out of sight, before the Doctor finally spoke up.

"We better get out of here quickly and to Ethan's costume shop as quickly as possible." The Doctor explained even as he helped Cordelia up, while Angel picked up the noblewoman Buffy who had revived again briefly during the battle, but promptly fainted again at the sight of the advanced technology that had been used.

"What about lady useless? Geez, she's afraid of everything!" Cordelia complained.

"Buffy is not really herself at the moment. Don't forget that 18th century noblewoman were frightened of their own shadows, and seeing something like a Dalek fighting a Cyber man must have appeared to be a display of terrible magic to her." Angel explained even as he tried to defend the Slayer's actions.

"Still, why couldn't she have dressed up as someone useful? Maybe like Wonder Woman or maybe even She-Ra." Cordelia mock complained and whined at the same time.

"Now is not the time to argue about what nots and what ifs. We need to get out of here and straight to Ethan's before the Dalek comes back." The Doctor reminded his companions.

"True. But Doctor, what about that Dalek? How are we going to fight it?" Angel asked, glad for the change of topic.

"With any luck we won't need to. Once we end the manipulation in the time and energy flux of the space / time continuum, hopefully the Dalek will take care of itself due to the retraction in the energy frequencies once the manipulation has been terminated." The Doctor explained as he led his companions on their way to Ethan's.

"What? Can I get $500 for huh, Alex?" A confused Cordelia asked.

"I believe he means once we end a spell then everything should go back to normal." Angel quietly explained to Cordelia as he continued to carry the fainted Slayer.

"Then why didn't the Dork Lord say so then?" Cordelia snarked. Cordelia was about to taunt and insult Xander Harris again, when she was interrupted by the sound of Willows voice coming towards their group.

"Xander! Cordelia! Angel! You're all okay! Oh my gosh, Buffy is not awake and she is being carried by Angel and I'm babbling aren't I?" Willow babbled to her friends, even as Rupert Giles greeted the group in his own way.

"I am indeed relieved to find you all safe. I hope that Buffy isn't seriously injured?" Giles inquired of Angel.

"No she just fainted. She should be coming around quite soon." Angel replied to the very much relieved Watcher at finding his charge alive and relatively unharmed.

"Well I hate to break up this happy reunion, but do I need to remind everyone here that we need to get to Ethan's?" The Doctor piped in with his two cents worth.

"Indeed that is correct Xander. Or should I just call you The Doctor." Giles replied with a wry smile upon his face as he realized he was talking to one of his childhood heroes made 'real', even if it was only for the one night.

"The Doctor will be fine. I suppose you are this Mr Giles that young Willow told me about before?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes quite." Giles answered.

"Good. I will need your help dealing with this matter once we get to Ethan's. Everyone else will need to take cover and hide in case that bloody Dalek comes back. Angel, I know I don't really need to say it but look after Buffy carefully. If she gets hurt you will answered to me, understood?" The Doctor instructed the group even as he gave the vampire with a soul another one of his patented death glares.

"Understood. I'll guard her with my life." Angel quickly agreed as the look the Doctor was giving him a promise of intense pain if he failed to protect Buffy.

"See that you do." Doctor said grimly before suddenly becoming more cheery and saying to the whole group.

"Well now, I suppose we better go and deal with this Ethan." The Doctor replied cheerfully, but with a sinister looking smile and a dark look in his eyes that suggested that Ethan Rayne was in for a whole world of hurt.

_Although the Doctor said that we would go and deal with Ethan in a cheery tone, his manner and subtle facial expressions suggest that there appears to be a darker side to the Doctor than I had previously imagined. _Giles thought. _He almost appears to have a dark side similar in nature to 'Ripper' back in my foolish days. And it also appears that the Doctor clearly doesn't believe in second chances. I pity Ethan now the poor fool. He has no idea about the wrath and the vengeance that is going to be unleashed upon his head. I just bloody hope I can convince this Doctor not to go too far and do something silly._ Giles thought grimly as he thought of some of the more unsavory acts he had been associated with back in his youth in London.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	8. Chapter 8 Judgement comes Part III

CHAPTER EIGHT – JUDGEMENT COMES PART III

**Previously….**

The Mayor continued to monitor the events of the chaos occurring in the town with his scrying spell, when he noticed a few anomalies that greatly disturbed him.

_By the Devil's black bones! A Cyber man is running around? And a BLOODY DALEK? What in hell was Ethan thinking when he threw them back in the mix again! Oh he will pay dearly for this. Having a single Cyberman in town was bad enough, but a DALEK? At least the Cyberman could be properly be manipulated and controlled, but a Dalek was another proposition altogether. My dear Ethan, if the Slayer doesn't get you for this, I will! _Mayor Wilkins thought viciously as he realized that having a single Cyberman in town, let alone a Dalek, would draw too much attention to his town from the authorities.

**Now….**

Mayor Richard Wilkins the third had finally finished up with his paperwork for the night, and immediately cast another scrying spell to get an update on the chaotic events of the night that were going on in the town of Sunnydale. What the Mayor saw did surprise him somewhat, but then he laughed an evil chuckle as he realized that the 'Doctor' was about to crash that damnable Ethan Rayne's party.

_Well golly, gosh! It looks like my old nemesis was able to determine the cause of the night's events after all! Well looks like I won't have to deal with this annoying Ethan Rayne after all! No sir-we, I'm more than happy to let my old nemesis deal with this particular pest. Annoying as my old foe can be, his methods when dealing with his enemies can be almost as CREATIVE as MINE. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! _The Mayor mentally laughed, even as he continued his train of thought.

_I'm better to lay low for the moment. No need for me to get involved and tip my nemesis off to my presence and plans for this place after all. No sir we, I'll just sit back and enjoy the upcoming show. Ha, ha! Have fun Mr Rayne! Ha, ha, ha, ha!_

Mayor Richard Wilkins the third chuckled evilly again as he realized that the poor fool known as Ethan Rayne had no idea about the vengeance that was about to hit him. Then the Mayor saw through the spell what had happen to the other potential problems that had been caused by the troublesome Mr Ethan Rayne.

_Hmmm…from the looks of things according to this spell, the Doctor was able to deal with the Cyberman after all, by leading it towards the Dalek and letting the two beasts fight it out. Not really up to his usual standards, no sir, but I suppose it got the job done. And it's not really HIM after all. He's really just a boy, being possessed by a pseudo copy of my old foe. True, the Dalek is still running around, but knowing my old foe well enough, he will get around to dealing with that creature sooner rather than later. And that's if the breaking of the spell doesn't do the job for us._

The mayor continued to monitor the events of the evening as he saw through the scrying spell that the group lead by the Doctor, enter Ethan Rayne's costume shop by the front door.

Meanwhile the group being led by the Doctor were surprised that the front door was left unlocked, even as they entered into the premises. The shop was dark, apart from all the various candles around the place which had been lit. Rupert Giles and the Doctor took a moment and noticed that they were black candles. The pair of them having similar thoughts as they took in the scene.

_That idiot Ethan Rayne is definitely behind the chaos tonight. And by the looks of it he is meddling into matters best left alone._ _I just hope we can put an end to this madness before any one truly gets hurt. _Both the Doctor and Giles thought, unaware that the other was thinking exactly the same thing.

Rupert Giles was continuing to think and examine the shop, while Angel still protected Buffy and looked around suspiciously in case of a surprise attack. Cordelia herself was about to make a snarky comment about being in a shop owned by a total loser, when Willow had noticed a back room. Inside that room, there was the alter that Ethan had prayed to previously in the night in order for him to cast the magic spell that changed people into their costumes for the evening.

"Giles, guys! Come in here and have a look at this!" Willow replied even as Giles came into the back room, where he instantly noticed the bust of Janus.

"Giles, what is it?" Willow asked.

"That bust is of Janus. Janus is a roman mystical god." Both the Doctor and Giles replied at the same time, causing the Watcher to blink in astonishment at the 'Doctor's' knowledge.

"But what the hell does it mean? What does it have to do with tonight's events, and what has happened to Buffy?" Angel growled out his question.

"Some dork with no art or fashion sense?" Cordelia added her two cents worth, in quite a sarcastic manner.

"Actually it primarily it represents the division of self. Of light and dark – " Giles was about to continue on before he was interrupted by a voice behind them that was all too familiar.

"Chunky and creamy. Oh, I'm sorry. That's peanut butter." Ethan joked as he smirked towards his old friend Ripper. Ethan had appeared out of nowhere, as if he was hiding previously under a magical cloak of invisibility. Both the 'Doctor' and Giles knew this was a very likely possibility.

"Willow, Cordelia, please go outside back to the shop front and close the door behind you. Angel, you go with them and look after the ladies as well as Buffy. Now." The Doctor ordered, even as he kept his eyes upon the newcomer, whom he now knew was responsible for the madness going on in Sunnydale tonight.

"But Giles?" Both Cordelia and Willow protested before they were cut off by Giles.

"Please do what the Doctor suggests ladies." Giles said in a tone that told Willow and Cordelia that Giles and the Doctor meant business. Willow and the cheerleader quickly went back to the shop front with Angel and Buffy before closing the door behind them, even while Giles greeted his old friend.

"Hello, Ethan."

"Hello, Ripper. Who's your new friend?" Ethan asked with an evil grin.

Ethan Rayne and his old friend Rupert "Ripper" Giles squared off against each other in the small back room of Ethan's costume shop. Ethan's manner seemed to be light at first glance, but underneath he was tense, hoping to get "Ripper" out of that old, fuddy duddy exterior he had adopted as one of the Watchers of the Council. However, he looked at his old friend and smirked, knowing that he had got Ripper's attention at last. Too bad he had no idea that he now had to deal with a seriously pissed off 'Doctor' as well.

"I'm the 'Doctor'." The 'Doctor' replied in such a frosty tone, that it boded ill for Ethan's future. Not that Ethan paid any attention to the boy, as he was solely focused on his old friend Ripper.

"What, no hug? Aren't you happy to see me, Ripper old friend? It's been a very long time mate." Ethan replied with a smirk, while ignoring the boy again, causing the 'Doctor' to get even more annoyed at the Chaos Mage.

"We're not mates." Rupert Giles growled back at Ethan.

"Ripper, I'm disappointed! Of course we are. We go way back you know. It's a shame what has become of you, but then you're only human."

"If I'm barely human, what does that make you?" Rupert snarled back at Ethan in disgust.

"It makes him some one that should be dealt with by the Shadow Proclamation. If only we had the means to contact them." The Doctor said quite firmly.

"The Shadow what?" Ethan asked the boy, somewhat confused as to what the boy was talking about.

"The Shadow Proclamation. It is a galactic government concerned with upholding Galactic Law as well as dealing with the utter scum of the universe. Much like you really." The Doctor answered with a false cheer and a icy cold tone in his voice.

"Galactic Government? Galactic Law? You've been smoking too much weed and watching too much of drivel you Americans call Star Trek mate!" Ethan replied as he sneered back at the boy.

Giles sighed before he interrupted the feuding pair by saying to his old friend Ethan.

"I'm surprised that I didn't guess that tonight's chaos was all your doing, before Ethan. This Halloween stunt practically stinks of Ethan Rayne." Giles' statement drew Ethan's attention away from the Doctor, and back to Rupert Giles.

"Ripper, Ripper, Ripper. Come now, can't we talk this over like all times? Surely you must be interested in what I've done tonight."

"No!" Both the Doctor and Giles replied, both somewhat getting more angry than before.

"Oh come on now mate! Surely, you Ripper at least, must appreciate the night's events. It's the embodiment of be careful of what you wish for." Ethan stated before Giles continued.

"It's sick. And it is brutal. And this spell harms the innocent –" Giles said before he was interrupted by the wry Ethan Rayne.

"Oh, and we all know that you are the champion of innocence and all things pure, innocent and good, Ripper old pal. Hmmmmm…. This is quite an act you've got going on here, old man."

"It's no act. It's who I am." Giles replied in response and protest at Ethan's words.

Ethan could only laugh at Rupert's words and glanced back at him in disbelief. Rupert was about to begin another one of his lectures but Ethan managed to get another word in.

"It's who you are? The Watcher? The sniveling tweed wearing guardian of the Slayer and her friends – let me guess, the so-called 'Scoobies'? Oh yes Rupert, don't look so surprised, I know everything thing about you, the slayer as well as her friends. And I know you better than all. And I know what you're capable of. But I don't know about this boy though. He seems to be quite Looney. Why someone would hang around someone like that…well buggered if I know." Ethan replied as he taunted the pair in front of him.

"You're wrong about Xander. He's not Looney and you know nothing about me." Rupert snarled back at Ethan.

"But I do Ripper. I know you all too well. The question is, do your young friends know you at all? I think not. They have no idea who you are or where you came from, don't they?"

Giles was starting to clearly get frustrated and feel threatened by Ethan's verbal attack. In some ways he knew that Ethan was right but in others he also knew that Ethan was totally wrong as well. Thinking for a moment, Giles paused a bit but before he could respond to Ethan's accusations, a voice cut him off with a tone that would scare anyone to run for the hills. It was a tone that the so called 'Scoobies' had yet to hear from the Doctor, yet it was one that the Doctor's enemies knew only all too well. It was one that said to run for the hills if you valued your life.

"ENOUGH!" The Doctor's voice rang quite with authority and with a presence that caused a shiver of fear to run down Ethan's spine as he realized that he had under estimated what this boy was capable of.

"Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back." The Doctor warned as he practically snarled at Ethan, even as he started to clench his fists.

"Why should I? What do I get in the bargain?" Ethan asked even as he suppressed a smirk. He started to realize that this boy had a lot in common with his old friend Ripper.

"You get to live." Giles added in a very cold tone of voice which practically dripped liquid nitrogen.

"Ooooh! You guys are doing it wrong. You're both playing the bad cop. Shouldn't one of you at least play the good cop?" Ethan taunted sarcastically back at the pair.

"Ethan!" Giles growled as a menacing warning to his old friend.

"Oooooooh. You are so scary Rupert. But aren't you a Watcher now? Gee, that must be the stuff that nightmares are…" Ethan responded sarcastically in response before he could finish he was interrupted by Giles who had brutally dropped the Chaos Mage to his haunches with a vicious punch to his stomach.

"This is your warning Ethan. Tell us to break the spell and then leave this town, never to come back. And trust me on this Ethan…you only get ONE warning." The Doctor told the mage with an icy tone to his voice.

"Why should I." Ethan gasped, even as he tried to recover his breath.

The Doctor was about to respond forcefully to Ethan's taunt, and to show him the errors of his way, when all of them were distracted by a large mechanical groaning noise coming from inside the room, right next to the alter. The Doctor recognized the sound and started to have a feral grin appear upon his face. Moments later, Giles' eyes widened in surprise as he too recognized the sound. All three of them looked towards the side of Ethan's alter, and in moments a blue police phone box materialized out of nothing and appeared in the room. It was the TARDIS.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day!" Ethan remarked sarcastically.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	9. Chapter 9 A Surprise Appearance

NOTE : - Warning some spoilers in this chapter for the classic Doctor Who Special – The Five Doctors.

CHAPTER NINE – A SURPRISE APPEARANCE

**Previously….**

The Doctor was about to respond forcefully to Ethan's taunt, and to show him the errors of his way, when all of them were distracted by a large mechanical noise coming from inside the room, right next to the alter. The Doctor recognised the sound and started to have a feral grin appear upon his face. Moments later, Giles' eyes widened in surprise as he too recognised the sound. All three of them looked towards the side of Ethan's alter, and in moments a blue police phone box materialised out of nothing and appeared in the room. It was the TARDIS.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day!" Ethan remarked sarcastically.

**And now…**

"Would you be quiet!" Ripper ordered Rayne to shut up, even as he clipped his old friend over the back of the head with a back hander.

"Yes. I tend to agree. Do please be quiet." The Doctor told Ethan in a tone of voice that was so cold and icy that a shiver ran down the back of Ethan Rayne's spine. It was a tone that meant certain pain and punishment if the chaos mage didn't behave him self. And for once, Ethan Rayne chose to follow the advice, choosing to avoid a fate Ethan was certain was far worse than whatever his old friend Ripper could or perhaps would dish out.

"That's better." Giles replied, even as he grinned a Ripperish grin, before turning his attention back to the newly arrived TARDIS.

"Well now. Looks like things are going to become more interesting around here." The Doctor possessed Xander stated.

All three men heard a sound of a key in a lock, and then the TARDIS door opened. Out came a man who was the real deal. He, who was the one and only Doctor. Only, it wasn't the incarnation that the other Doctor was expecting. Instead of a tall browned haired man dressed in a suit, wearing a coat and spotting Nike sneakers, out came a blond haired man, wearing what looked like a cross between a suit and cricket whites. And of all things, there was a piece of celery pinned onto one of the lapels of the Newcomer's suit.

"Oh, but for the love of, Galifray!" The Doctor-Xander cried out loud, even as he face palmed. The Doctor-Xander now knew with the appearance of one of his previous selves, a messed up situation had just became totally FUBAR.

"Great, just great!" Doctor-Xander muttered to himself.

"I say, is something the matter?" Giles asked a bit concerned at the way the Doctor-Xander was muttering underneath his breathe.

"Oh nothing, just the possible end of all time and space as we know it, no problem at all really. It's just another day at the bloody office." The Xander-Doctor remarked somewhat sarcastically.

While Doctor-Xander went on with his rant, The Doctor (the real and fifth incarnation of the famous Time Lord) examined his surroundings and took in his surroundings. The newly arrived Doctor quickly noticed the Alter and the Statue, which were somehow affecting the time continuum and causing the temporal disruption that he had detected back on his TARDIS. He then noticed the bloodied and beaten state of Ethan Rayne, the older looking gentlemen who was wearing tweed but seemed to have bruised knuckles and then he took in the sight of the teenaged boy.

_I say, something out of the ordinary is going on here. Judging from the beaten appearance of that man and the aggressiveness of the other two standing over him, I say it's quite likely that these people are somehow responsible for the disturbance that my TARDIS detected. _The Fifth Doctor thought to himself quickly, before introducing himself.

"Hello, what do we have here?" The Doctor asked in his unique way of greeting people.

"I'm the Doctor. Perhaps I may be of assistance?" The Fifth Doctor asked, even as he felt something familiar from the boy. Something he knew was VERY familiar. With a a very familiar sound of two hearts beating that only another Time Lord could detect. And then it clicked.

"My, word! You're me! What are you doing here? And how the hell did I regenerate into a Teenager?" The Fifth Doctor asked in apparent shock and surprise at the current predicament he found himself in this time.

"Funny, I was about to ask you that same question. And about the regeneration, well that's a bit complicated at the moment I'm afraid." Xander-Doctor told his previous self, with a almost sigh like quality to his tone of voice.

"Try me." The Fifth Doctor replied, curious as to just what was going on. Something serious was going on here for two different Doctors to be out of their own separate Time Streams and meeting each other in the place in Time and Space.

_God, I hope it has nothing to do with Rassilon's damned Time Scoop. That business with the corrupt Lord President of Galifray and my four other selves was bad enough. In fact, that whole business could have killed me if the other Time Lords hadn't been able to rescue my forth incarnation from that inter-dimensional time vortex. The only thing missing here was the presence of my old enemy, The Master. Just what the hell were the other Time Lords thinking, asking The Master of all people to help me out. Now… that wasn't a pleasant memory at all! And perhaps I should focus on the matter at hand! _The fifth Doctor broke himself out of his thoughts and began to question his younger self and the older gentlemen about what in the name of Gallifray was going on.

"Well Doctor, it all started with a Halloween spell and enchanted costumes worn by the citizens of this town, which just happens to be built on a multidimensional rift…." Xander-Doctor explained to his counter part, even as the Fifth Doctor started to get a nasty, sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach that there was something more going on here than meets the eye, but for the life of him, the Fifth Doctor just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Meanwhile, in the office belonging to Mayor Wilkins aka The Master…..

Mayor Wilkins aka The Master was still monitoring the events occurring via a judicious use of a scrying spell and uttered some hideous curses, both in native Earth languages as well as his much older Galifrayian tongue.

_Damn that meddling Chaos Mage! Seems like that the chaotic events of Ethan's prank has some how attracted the MOST UNWANTED attention of my old Nemesis, The Doctor. Golly Gosh, this will not do at all! This Ethan is fast becoming quite the pest! Fortunately for me, and most UNFORTUNATE for Ethan, he will quickly be dealt with this 'Boy-Doctor' and the new arrival, who I have no doubt will be the genuine article. Yes sir we, between those two, they should come up with a most suitable and undoubtedly, most PAINFUL punishment for dear old Mr Rayne. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_

The Master thought to himself viciously and furiously, even as he kept swearing up a storm in the privacy of his own office. Then he really started to notice that in fact it wasn't really the current version of his old Nemesis, but an actual previous incarnation of the Doctor. The Fifth Doctor in fact.

_So, a, previous incarnation of my old Nemesis has arrived here, eh? Golly Gosh that is unexpected. Yes sir, that could make things interesting further down the track and offer some intriguing possibilities. But still,_ _now that there are two bloody Doctor's in Town, I've got to be extra careful. Yes sir, staying low for now to avoid detection, and when my old nemesis and the boy are distracted by the 'citizens' of this town, that's when I'll make my move and the Doctor and his companions will never see it coming! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! _The Master cackled evilly to himself as he came up with an ingenious plot to turn this whole Ethan Rayne debacle to his advantage. An evil grin appeared upon The Master's face as he suddenly came up with an idea.

_Still it's best not to move too hastily. An appearance from a previous incarnation of the Doctor appearing here is not something to take too lightly. It just wouldn't do for all my planning to be undone by the tearing and breaking of the Time / Space continuum after all! No, sir we! I've come too far now, just to mess it all up at the last moment! _

The Mayor continued to plot and plan more carefully, going over various scenarios in his head and then started to plan possible escape routes, if something should happen to go wrong. The Master, after all, was a pragmatist at heart when all was said and done.

**Meanwhile, else where in the outskirts of township of Sunnydale…**

Gol'lotjha Demons were tough. They were large, heavily armored demons, armed with claws and with heavy bone plates on their bodies, they were truly a foe to be reckoned with in Demon Hunting circles. Fortunately for the human race, Gol'lotjhas were incredibly rare as well as stupid. Most only tended to think with their stomachs and didn't particularly think about much else.

And it was on this chaotic night in Sunnydale that saw Lenny the Gol'lotjha Demon prowling the streets of the dark town, hunting for children he could feast upon, for the flesh of human children were a prized delicacy amongst the Gol'lotjha clans. Earlier that night, Lenny had heard about the chaos going on from some new risen vampires, and had even heard the rumor that the Slayer had also been affected by the night's chaos somehow. So he had decided to go out in the darkness and rustle up him self some tasty snacks.

_Ha, ha, ha, ha! This is perfect! The Slayer is potentially helpless, and look at all the nice treats running all around! Ha, ha! I Lenny, the hunter Gol'lotjha Demon of the Red Gol'lotjha tribe will feast like a king tonight! It's just a matter of time when…eh? What's that?_

Further down the street, Lenny spotted a strange, metal contraption that was apparently just floating above the surface of the street. It appeared to have two strange arms, one looking like a plunger of some sorts and the other one appeared to be a rather nasty gun barrel of some sort. Lenny just stood their in a moment of suicidal stupidity, trying to work out just what in the name of the Hellmouth was that thing. For some reason, Lenny thought it looked quite familiar, and what ever it was it appeared to be heading in the direction of the new costume shop, the one known as Ethan's…

Lenny's thoughts about identifying it were suddenly cut off by a bright light, followed by extreme pain. Just before the Demon was disintegrated, Lenny swore that he had heard an electronic screech crying:

"**EX-TERM-INATE!"**

END OF CHAPTER NINE


	10. Chapter 10 Ending the Spell Part I

A/N – Happy New Year Readers! Apologies for the delay in updating this story, but I've had no free time for fan fiction writing for the past year due to the demands of my work. Hopefully I can get some holidays soon – and more time for updates! LOL.

CHAPTER TEN – ENDING THE SPELL PART I

**Previously…**

Lenny spotted a strange, metal contraption that was apparently just floating above the surface of the street. It appeared to have two strange arms, one looking like a plunger of some sorts and the other one appeared to be a rather nasty gun barrel of some sort. Lenny just stood their in a moment of suicidal stupidity, trying to work out just what in the name of the Hellmouth was that thing. For some reason, Lenny thought it looked quite familiar, and what ever it was it appeared to be heading in the direction of the new costume shop, the one known as Ethan's…

Lenny's thoughts about identifying it were suddenly cut off by a bright light, followed by extreme pain. Just before the Demon was disintegrated, Lenny swore that he had heard an electronic screech crying:

"**EX-TERM-INATE!"**

**And now…**

Before the Dalek's encounter and thus death of the Demon, the black Dalek had began to use its senses to scan the area for more hostile enemies like the Cyberman previously encountered or inferior life forms for it to Ex-terminate. The black Dalek had more more advanced weapons and shields as compared to regular Daleks. And like its weapons and shields, its scanners were also similarly upgraded. Thus it was that the Dalek was able to register the surge of magic coming from Ethan's costume store. While the Dalek's themselves had no knowledge of the arcane or the mystic arts, they were scientifically advanced and always were on the look out for gaining advances in their base level of technology.

"ALERT! ALERT! Unknown power source of energy detected! Signal detected less than 600 Kaled-secs from current vicinity. This Dalek unit is to investigate immediately!" The black Dalek screeched out in its hideous electronic voice. The Dalek then proceeded to head off in the direction of the costume store, now that it knew that there was something of value to be found there. It briefly dealt with an inferior demonic species that the Dalek found to be quite beneath it, and then proceeded back on its heading towards the costume shop.

While the death of Lenny, the Gol'lotjha Demon of the red Gol'lotjha tribe was as quick as it was brutal at the hands of the black Dalek, it did not entirely go unnoticed. The flashing of the Dalek's gun lit up the street quite brightly, while the noise carried from the sound of the gun for many a mile. The sound of the Dalek's electronic screeching could also be heard from many blocks away. So bright and so loud was the firing of the Dalek's gun and voice in the dark and silent streets of Sunnydale, that it was noticed by the cowering scoobies at the back of Ethan's costume store.

"Oh goddess, what was that light?" Willow asked even as she whimpered. She suspected what was the cause of that light, but was too afraid to voice her fears in the open.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! Please don't let it be that horrible Dalek coming back to finish us all off! _Willow thought to herself as she nearly started to hyperventilate in panic as well as fear of facing that horrible and alien, death dealing machine again.

"Damn. I had hoped that bloody thing had gone…" Angel mumbled underneath his breath, but still ended up being overheard by a frightened Cordelia.

"What bloody thing is that, Mr Broody Pants!" Cordelia screeched in fear.

"Cordelia, please calm down." Angel replied as he tried to calm the frightened girl down, in a effort to not only stop the girl from panicking but also to stop her fear spreading to the others. Although, Angel knew it might probably be already too late for that.

"What kind of evil magic was that?" A scared and timid Noblewoman Buffy asked, as she too had noticed the strange noise and bright lights.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Angel tried lying to keep the noblewoman Buffy calm and conscious, but wasn't helped by the fact the Cordelia butted in again, with her usual flair, but more now in a ever increasing sense of blind panic.

"It's nothing to worry about is it? That was the killing machine with the ray gun wasn't it?! And it looks like it's heading this way!" Cordelia screeched in sheer terror, rendering most of Angel's efforts mostly mute.

"Killing…machine…ray...gun..." Noblewoman Buffy gasped before feinting again.

"Damn it Cordelia. Now look what you did." Angel grumbled in frustration, as he had to pick up the Slayer again.

"Umm…guys….I know Giles told us to wait out here…but shouldn't we tell them that the black Dalek is heading back towards the store." Willow babbled nervously.

"Good idea. Quick, everyone into the store, back with the others!" Angel said, as he quickly agreed with Willow.

_Hopefully the Watcher can come up with a solution to this whole mess, before it can get any worse. Talk about an insane situation! The only consolation is that my dear so called grand childe Spike hasn't caused any real damage yet! And I hope to hell that we can avoid him tonight, especially if he's feeling he's up for an actual fight! _The Vampire with a soul thought to himself grimly, even as he carried the Slayer YET again.

"Hey, I don't want to be hanging out with the rest of you and that British freak." Cordelia complained somewhat testily. The whole night had become a major ordeal for the poor cheerleader, and she was rapidly approaching the point where the so called standard "Sunnydale Syndrome" would kick in.

"You would rather stay out here with a homicidal and xenophobic killing machine known as a Dalek?" Willow countered Cordelia.

"Crap. Good point." Cordelia reluctantly agreed that to stay outside wasn't going to be either safe or healthy for her.

"But if you tell anyone…." Cordelia started to warn the red headed but was interrupted before she could finish her rant.

"Don't worry, we have no intention of telling anyone you hung out with us tonight." Willow responded quickly, hoping to placate the cheerleader quickly so they could take shelter in the relative safety of the costume store before the black Dalek could get close enough to detect them and fire at them.

"Good. Just so we understand each other then." Cordelia replied with a huff.

"If you two and finished…" Angel replied as he headed around to the entrance of the store still carrying Buffy, with both Willow and a sullen Cordelia Chase bringing up the rear.

The group led by Angel barged their way into Ethan's costume store, and went straight into the back store room with out delay. The noise they made coming into the store attracted the attention of Ripper and the two 'Doctor's' away from Ethan Rayne. Ethan sensed a chance for escape but thought better of it as a hand from the latest incarnation of the Doctor fell upon his shoulder and gave him an glare that basically screamed _try anything out of the ordinary and I'll make you regret it. _Ethan wisely decided to give up for the moment and hoped for a better chance to escape would present itself.

"What the devil? Ms Rosenberg, I thought the Doctor told you and your friends to wait outside?" Giles asked even as he began to take off his glasses and started to clean them again for what seemed to be the one hundredth time that night.

"Giles! Xander…eh Doctor, we've got a big problem! That Dalek is coming back this way!" Willow managed to get out in all her fear and agitation arising from the situation at hand. Before she suddenly started to ask questions again.

"And who's that blond guy in the suit with the celery stuck to it and what's with the blue police box…..oh my god, oh my god – there's another Doctor here! And a real TARDIS!" Willow exclaimed as she put two and two together and started to hyper ventilate.

"Oh dear, a Dalek? Good heavens." Replied the Fifth Doctor as he started to realize that matters at hand were going to become more complicated that he had first thought after his arrival in this southern Californian town, before he tried to comfort the strange red headed girl.

"Please calm down miss. I'm sure we're reasonably safe for the moment. As you guessed correctly, I'm the Doctor…well one of them at the moment at least. And that is indeed my..eh our TARDIS." The fifth Doctor stated with a small margin of chagrin.

"And may I ask your name and the name of your charming friends of yours here?" The fifth Doctor asked politely even as he gestured towards Angel and company.

"Oh sorry, about that. I'm Willow and that's Angel who's carrying Buffy. The snob in the Cat suit is Cordelia Chase." Willow stated as she couldn't resist taking a cheap shot at the Sunnydale Cheerleader.

"Oh geez, the nerd is making insults now! The end of the world must be nigh!" Cordelia replied in one of her trademarked sarcastic replies. Xander-Doctor went to make a move to try to head off any awkward situation, but the fifth Doctor beat him to it.  
>"Now ladies, there's no real reason for that. We've all got to keep calm, and think clearly, especially in this situation with a Dalek of all creatures, on the loose. Could you please be civil at least until we can clean this whole mess up?" The fifth Doctor half asked and half begged in that polite and caring tone that he was known for.<p>

"I guess I can. I guess cool heads are better at thinking up solutions than angry ones." Willow reluctantly agreed.

"Sure. Just don't think I'll put up with any crap with Books Ville here." Cordelia agreed in her own special way even as she snorted.

"But getting to more important matters Willow, didn't you mention that the black Dalek was nearing this location?" A nervous Giles interrupted as he didn't want the others to get sidetracked.

"Oh dear a black Dalek…there's actually a Command Dalek running around in this town." The fifth Doctor said quietly, somewhat stunned at the news that such a powerful, vicious, downright nasty and overall cunning Dalek was running amok in a small American town no less!

"Oh yes, a Black Dalek…we'll need some way to deal with it. Such a thing is too dangerous to be left to its own devices." The Xander-Doctor agreed grimly.

Meanwhile, in a certain office in a certain Sunnydale town hall…

Mayor Wilkins aka The Master had an evil grin on his face, as he continued to observe the events of the evening. He saw that the Doctors and their assorted allies where now in the costume shop of Ethan Rayne, and were in discussions on how to deal with the black Dalek even as the said black Dalek was homing in on their present location.

_Ha, ha, ha, ha! This is rich…gee golly gosh! I couldn't have planned this better even if I tried! The Dalek is closing in on my dear enemies and that bloody annoying Ethan Rayne as well! Either, the Doctors, the Slayer and her allies finishes off that Dalek, or they will ALL be Ex-Terminated! EITHER WAY…I WIN! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_

The mayor cackled evilly out loud, knowing that his efforts were all going according to plan, and soon that some of his enemies would die a most hideous and painful death. The Mayor / The Master felt it was a shame he wouldn't be the one to deal the final blow, but still one must make the most of the tools one has been provided with, yes sir we!

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
